


Mi novio, mi enamorado, mi amante, mi hermano

by Dita (Hessefan)



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Drama, Emotional Infidelity, Friendship, Infidelity, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-09-09
Updated: 2005-09-09
Packaged: 2018-02-18 04:36:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 23,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2335562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hessefan/pseuds/Dita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eso no estaba bien, no era correcto. Cuando la puerta se cerró ambos supieron que el "libro" de su relación también se había cerrado para siempre. Ya ni siquiera lo consideraba un amigo, pues a un amigo no se le miente. Ahora era su turno de verlo sufrir por un amor vacío, nocivo y necio.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Mi novio...

Estaba bien, Ikki lo había aceptado, ¿qué más daba? Además su querido hermanito ya era todo un hombre con sus diecinueve años, por lo tanto nada podía recriminarle. Aunque tenerlo al ganso de cuñado era algo que nunca hubiera querido. Encima de tener que aceptar que tu hermano es gay, tener que aceptar a Hyoga como cuñado; eso era mucho pedir para el pobre Phoenix.

Había pasado mucho tiempo desde el gran "caos", o sea desde que Ikki los sorprendió a los dos muy juntitos y acaramelados en la cama de Shun, vestidos por supuesto, o no habría ganso de qué preocuparse. Eso había sido demasiado para el _sensible_ Phoenix y lo llevó al límite de la locura. Por suerte entre Shiryu y Seiya lograron calmar a la "bestia" y a pesar de que los dos tortolitos tuvieron que pasar por varias situaciones caóticas, el rubio soportó —o mejor dicho sobrevivió— a Ikki, y la relación siguió en pie. De eso hacía ya casi cinco años, cuando Andrómeda tenía tan solo quince años.

La situación de Shun se podría decir que era entre graciosa y trágica. Si bien la relación con el frío Cisne había comenzado de maravilla y en una nube de amor apasionado, digamos que lo "frío" que tenía Hyoga había terminado por congelar la relación. Ni con salvavidas podía rescatar la relación, aunque Shun lo intentaba contra viento y marea, pero como se dice en el boxeo: "Si uno no quiere, dos no pueden". Aun así intentaba salir a flote juntos, recuperar la pasión perdida que solía poseerlos cinco años atrás. No, si los dos se sentían como hombres de ochenta años. Se amaban, eso decían y se querían hacer creer; pero sí, se amaban, lo que sucedió fue un simple bache en la relación, inevitable cuando se llevan cinco años con la misma persona, solo debían tener paciencia y lo peor pasaría.

Al lado de los tortolitos y del resignado cuñado estaban sus dos amigos, quienes estaban más que acostumbrados con eso de verlos juntos y a los besos, aunque el Cisne solía ser reticente cuando había gente. ¡Ja! Uno de los tantos motivos por el que discutían. Shun alegaba con justa razón que si ya todos sabían y se amaban por qué demonios no podía darle un mísero beso en la mejilla siquiera. Y cuando el Cisne, resignado por escuchar siempre lo mismo, le tomaba la mano, Andrómeda se ofendía y le recriminaba el hecho de hacer todo por compromiso. Quería que las actitudes salieran de su corazón y no porque él se lo recriminara o se lo recordara. Así que la relación era un tanto tragicómica.

Shiryu, perspicaz a todo como siempre, notó la angustia de su querido amigo Shun, y Andrómeda era alguien tan dulce que cuando uno lo veía mal se preguntaba por qué le tenía que suceder eso a un ser tan especial. Seiya, cuando notaba que había peleas entre los dos, que inevitablemente afectaba al grupo, trataba de levantar el ánimo con humor. En cambio el Dragón buscaba diálogo con Andrómeda, para ver en qué podía ayudarlo, sin embargo Shun no veía bien eso de andar contando a sus amigos sus problemas de pareja.

Pero como siempre, andaban mal unos días o a lo sumo unos meses, pero luego andaban tan pegados que todo remontaba como al comienzo de la relación. De eso se quejaba el Pegasus y le recriminaba a su amigo pelilargo: ¿Para qué meterse entre ellos dos si después iban a andar acaramelados por la vida? "Yo sé lo que te digo" decía siempre Seiya, y como siempre, tenía razón; los tortolitos no podían ni sabían estar un solo día separados. Por su lado, Ikki no solía estar mucho entre ellos, errante como siempre a pesar de que al principio solía meterse entre ellos dos amenazando al ganso de que si lo hacía llorar a su hermanito lo cocinaba vivo, pero como durante años Shun lo retó por inmiscuirse, el Phoenix aprendió a no meterse. Aun así siempre se le escapaba algún reproche; sin embargo al igual que el Pegasus, sabía que cuando aquellos dos andaban mal todos andaban mal, pero era cuestión de tiempo hasta que se volvieran a prometer amor eterno e incondicional. Sin duda a los ojos de todos era una pareja perfecta, dulce, sensacional, con actividades en común y congeniaban muy bien. Tanto que daba envidia. Sin embargo para cierto Santo de Bronce la relación no era así; para Shiryu, quien había consolado incontables veces a Andrómeda, no eran una pareja perfecta. En más de una ocasión, entre lágrimas y sollozos se le había escapado al Shun ciertos detalles y anécdotas. Cuando el Dragón le preguntaba una y otra vez el motivo de su malestar, Shun resignado y abatido le daba los motivos. Por eso el pelilargo, con el tiempo, había elaborado una especie de rechazo hacia Hyoga. Si bien lo aceptaba como amigo, había muchas actitudes que no aceptaba. ¿Cómo podía tratar a un ser tan bueno y especial como Shun de aquella forma? En fin, lo único que podía hacer Shiryu era estar al lado de su amigo y consolarlo cuando lo necesitara, pero ocurría tan seguido.

Cada vez eran más las lágrimas de Andrómeda dedicadas a la indiferencia del Cisne. El pelilargo analizaba todo eso sentando en el amplio sillón blanco de la sala, mientras que Ikki, quien recién llegaba, hablaba con su hermanito.

—¿Cómo te va con el ganso? ¿Pelearon nuevamente? Dime, hermanito, si te hace llorar... que yo le haré llorar entonces.  
—Hermano —reprochó Shun mientras dejaba la bandeja con las tazas y un plato con galletas—. Estamos bien... —respondió brevemente. En realidad no estaban bien, pero por nada del mundo le diría eso a su hermano.  
—¿Dónde está? Por cierto —preguntó el Phoenix mirando al Dragón quien estaba sentado frente a él, su hermanito se sentó a su lado.  
—Fue con Seiya a comprar la cena —contestó el pelilargo revolviendo la pequeña taza—. Algunos elementos que faltaban para la receta... es difícil conseguir especias de otros países aquí en Japón.  
—¿Cocinarás para mí? —cuestionó el Phoenix dándole un sorbo a la taza con té. Aunque ya sabía la respuesta, pues siempre su amigo cocinaba cuando iba de visita a la mansión y le encantaba ese "mimo".  
—Sí, hermano. Sabes que sí... —respondió Andrómeda con una sonrisa de una manera tan dulce que le provoco al Dragón la suya. En ese último tiempo Shun le generaba sonrisas demasiado seguidas para su gusto.

Hasta la llegada de Hyoga y Seiya, los tres Santos se quedaron charlando de banalidades. Con la llegada del Phoenix el ánimo era más jocoso. Una vez que los otros llegaron y que todo estaba listo, el Dragón puso manos a la obra y comenzó a preparar la cena en compañía del único que siempre lo ayudaba. Sí, Shun. Sin embargo primero Andrómeda fue detrás de Hyoga y cuando regresó a la cocina el pelilargo pudo notar su estado de ánimo.

—¿Qué sucede, Shun? —preguntó Shiryu cortando algunas verduras sobre la tabla de madera.  
—Nada —respondió, pero su contestación había sido hecha con enojo y resignación, aun así con la vista ensombrecida continuó cargando la olla con agua.  
—Algo te pasó. Estabas bien antes. ¿Fue por Hyoga? ¿Que ocurrió ahora?  
—Lo mismo de siempre; no te preocupes, Shiryu, estaré bien —dijo Shun con una sonrisa. Maldita sea ¿por qué Hyoga no se preocupaba por él de aquella manera?  
—¿Cómo no me voy a preocupar por ti? No me gusta que estés triste, no tú. No te lo mereces —dijo el Dragón perdiéndose en la sonrisa de su amigo.  
—Gracias. ¿Ves? Es esto lo que me enoja —se sinceró Shun, esas palabras le habían causado un cosquilleo inexplicable en el estómago.  
—¿Qué es lo que te enoja? ¿Que yo te diga...? —Pero Andrómeda no lo dejó finalizar.  
—¿Cómo me va a enojar que me digas algo así Shiryu? No. —Terminó de cargar agua y puso la olla sobre el fuego—. Me enojan tantas cosas, no puedo ni siquiera llorar frente a mi novio sin que me recrimine una y otra vez por lo mismo.  
—Que te recrimine por llorar —afirmó el pelilargo dejando caer la verdura dentro de la olla.  
—Claro. Si lloro porque me siento mal me dice lo sensible que soy y me pregunta con enojo por qué diablos lloro. Y por supuesto, su contestación me hace llorar y eso genera una nueva discusión. —Andrómeda siguió con la preparación del pescado, inundando la cocina con ese horrible olor.  
—No te preocupes, no tiene nada de malo llorar. Cuando te sientas así... Llora conmigo que a mí no me molesta —lo consoló Shiryu sin entender muy bien la discusión de sus dos amigos, lo único que le importaba era ver bien a Shun.

En contestación a tan reconfortantes palabras Shun le sonrió depositando la vista en los ojos de su amigo. Un breve instante en que se sostuvieron las miradas en silencio, hasta la llegada de Seiya quien preguntó si faltaba mucho para la cena.

—Recién comenzamos a cocinar —respondió el Dragón cuando pudo desprenderse de esas esmeraldas que el otro tenía por ojos.

El Pegasus se quedó en la cocina dialogando con sus amigos mientras que en su cabeza, Andrómeda se cuestionaba un sin fin de detalles, como qué carajo le estaba pasando con Shiryu. Sin duda le hubiera encantado que su pareja tuviera su personalidad, de hecho los fusionaría a los dos para hacer uno; pero aun así amaba a su ruso con todo el corazón, era más el deseo que le despertaba, el rubio era un amante sensacional y muy apasionado y cuando se descubría imaginado al Dragón en aquella situación. Bueno pues, lo veía algo... aburrido.

Con el pelilargo la relación se había vuelto platónica sin lugar a dudas; pero no podía dejar de amar a su Cisne de la noche a la mañana, no. ¿Pero quién diría dentro de unos meses?  
Dejó de pensar en esas cuestiones para concentrarse en las acotaciones de Seiya, quien era una persona que parecía no crecer, siempre como un niño. Aunque sus acotaciones distaban de ser propias de un crío, pues con el Pegasus siempre se terminaba hablando de sexo. No se espantaba cuando Shun hacía alguna acotación sobre su relación, le encantaba remarcar lo bien dotado que Hyoga estaba, mientras que el pelilargo sentía morir cuando Andrómeda hablaba tan bien y tan enamorado de aquel que lo hacía llorar. Maldición ¿quién lo consolaba cuando el frío Cisne le causaba heridas imposibles de cicatrizar?

Seiya cambió de tema con la llegada de Ikki, no era cuestión de morir por preguntarle al Shun los detalles de su vida sexual. Por lo visto la presencia del Phoenix en la mansión, le quitaban a Hyoga las pocas ganas que siempre tenía de sociabilizar, fue por eso que un intento vano Shun fue en busca de su pareja. Tantas ganas tenía de estar esa noche con los dos seres que más quería...

Subió las escaleras rumbo a los cuartos mientras se cuestionaba si estaba haciendo bien con insistirle tanto a su novio. Aun así, llego a la puerta de su habitación y entró sin golpear, no tenía nada que ocultar, ¿verdad? En la cama el Cisne leía tranquilamente un manga que Shiryu le había prestado.

—Golpea antes de entrar —le recriminó el Cisne.  
—¿Tienes algo qué esconder? —cuestionó Andrómeda de mal humor— Soy tu novio. —¡Un momento! La idea no era pelear, si no justamente todo lo contrario. Así que para ablandar la situación, Shun se sentó junto a él y le preguntó qué tal estaba la lectura.  
—Bien. Hasta que interrumpiste, bien...  
—Hyoga no seas así, vine en son de paz. No quiero pelear —exclamó Shun forzando una sonrisa. Últimamente con él era forzar todo. Inclusive esforzarse en la relación para que esta no se fuera a pique.  
—¿Qué pasa? ¿Está la comida?  
—No. Vine a verte.

En un esfuerzo, Hyoga lo atrajo con un brazo para acostarlo sobre su pecho dejando el tomo de lado. Comenzaron a dialogar acostados en la cama y besándose. Andrómeda le relató todo su día esperando a que su pareja hiciera lo mismo, sin embargo, por lo visto no estaba con ganas de hablar.

—Hyoga... nunca me cuentas nada —reprochó Shun incorporándose en la cama.  
—Es que no tengo nada para contar. ¿Qué quiere, que te invente una historia? Bueno... —exclamó con molestia para continuar con ironía—: Hoy me raptaron los extraterrestres, pero como le soy muy útil a la humanidad, me liberaron.

Cuanto odiaba Shun que el Cisne se comportara de esa manera, siempre tan pendejo. Aunque en realidad él tampoco se comportaba muy bien con el Cisne, pero uno siempre cree tener la razón y era en esos momentos cuando Shiryu aparecía en su mente con una fuerza inimaginable. "¿Por qué no eres como él?" se preguntaba Andrómeda abatido. "¿Qué me importa? Igual lo tengo a él". Luego de pensar eso, se reprochó interiormente. ¿Cómo en un momento así pensaba en su amigo? Eso no estaba bien, no era correcto.

—Hyoga... me vas a perder si sigues así —murmuró con frialdad—. En serio te lo digo.  
—Uh, otra vez con eso —resopló el Cisne entornando los ojos—. Hace meses que me dices lo mismo. ¿Es que acaso tienes a alguien? —preguntó con sarcasmo.  
—¿Qué? ¿No puedo _tener_ a alguien? —respondió Shun con enojo; pero Hyoga supo en ese momento que era mentira, además su pareja no se comportaría nunca de aquella manera, no era su estilo, aun así a pesar de estar llevándose tan mal últimamente, lo amaba. Y por supuesto no quería perderlo.  
—Así que tienes a alguien. Vete con él, entonces. —El Cisne se enfureció realmente.  
—No. No quiero estar con otra persona. Hyoga... —suplicó Shun llevándose una mano a la frente—. Te amo, quiero estar contigo... pero tus actitudes me duelen.

Cansado de discutir y pelear, el Cisne trató de llevar la conversación por otro rumbo. De nuevo lo atrajo y comenzó a besarlo. Solo Andrómeda podía hacerle sentir tan especial y tan importante. Era en esos momentos cuando se sentía en verdadero cretino por haberle mentido un sin fin de veces y haberlo engañado con ese tal Retsu que conoció en el instituto. En compensación por aquello siempre creyó que lo único que podía hacer por su amor era expresarlo con el cuerpo. Así que besándolo en pocos segundos quedaron desnudos.

—Rápido, porque está mi hermano —pidió el Shun, aunque en ese último tiempo siempre era "rápido". Solo sexo, prácticamente no hacían el amor. Y Shun extrañaba eso.

Como si fuera un ritual, un repertorio que se conocían de memoria, Andrómeda llevó el miembro semi-duro de su amante a la boca para lubricarlo y evitar que le doliera menos, aunque luego de cinco años estaba más que acostumbrado. ¡Ah! Como extrañaban esa época en que la pasión era tanta que eyaculaba tres veces sin descanso. Shun siempre recordaría la primera vez que Hyoga lo penetró, tan excitados estaban por lo "nuevo" que ¡eyaculó siete veces en un día! Algo único e irrepetible que quedaría por siempre en el recuerdo.

Cuando se cansó de tener el pene en la boca se sentó sobre él. La punta luchaba por abrirse camino a través del estrecho conducto, a pesar de que eran incontables las veces que había entrado, Hyoga siempre le remarcaba con lujuria lo "cerrado" que era.

—Me encanta tu culo. Me aprieta mucho la verga —dijo el Cisne disfrutando el momento.  
—¿Sí? —preguntó Andrómeda con lujuria— Ahora te va a gustar más.

Shun se sentó con plena confianza y aquel miembro se perdió en su interior, se sintió lleno y con una fuerza interior renovada. Necesitaba sentirse deseado. Con maestría y la poca inocencia que el rubio conocía en Andrómeda, este comenzó a cabalgar el miembro que se hinchaba cada vez más, hasta endurecerse como una piedra.

Sentir eso duro en su interior le hacía delirar de calentura. Con una simple masturbación, el Cisne lo llevó al orgasmo ensuciando el abdomen, para luego concentrarse en la tarea de tomar al Shun por las nalgas y gozárselo como solo ellos sabían hacerlo. Sí, uno de los motivos por los que seguían juntos era por el profundo deseo que se despertaban mutuamente.

Un par de estocadas firmes, unos gemidos, jadeos y sonidos guturales reprimidos por la presencia del "hermano" y el Cisne descargó todo su semen en ese lugar que le pertenecía desde hacía casi cinco años. Cinco años con la misma _carne_. Sin el repertorio de caricias que hacía ya dos años que habían olvidado, se vistieron con rapidez ignorándose mutuamente.

—¿Vamos? —preguntó Shun dando por obvia la respuesta.  
—No. Avísame cuando esté la cena que bajo.  
—Siempre es lo mismo. —Andrómeda lo miró con enojo—. ¿Podemos bajar juntos? Mi hermano no te "comerá".  
—Shun... —exclamó con cansancio llevándose las manos a la cintura— no me obligues a hacer algo que no quiero. Sabes que con tu hermano no me llevo bien.  
—¡Por eso quiero que bajes! —dijo Shun harto de la situación— ¡Es mi hermano! ¡Intenta llevarte bien!  
—Shun, no empecemos con lo mismo. Hace cinco años que intento llevarme bien con él.  
—Haz esto por mí.  
—No, Shun.  
—¿No lo harías por mí? —preguntó Shun con las lágrimas a punto de surgir.  
—No, Shun, otra vez no, por favor. No empieces a llorar.

¡¿Para qué?! Andrómeda comenzó a llorar sin consuelo, dolido no solo por el rechazo de su novio hacia su hermano, si no también por el trato frío e indiferente de quien debía entenderlo y por ende consolarlo.

—Voy al baño. Cuando dejes de llorar, volveré —susurro el Cisne cansado, dejando a su pareja llorando en el cuarto.

¿Por qué Shun no podía entenderlo? ¿Por qué siempre discutían? No era tan difícil entender que no había caso con Ikki, si tampoco él intentaba llevarse bien. ¿Por qué tenía que ser Hyoga el que lo hiciera? Era injusto. Eso creía siempre el Cisne, pero si amaba al Shun ¿no podía hacerlo aunque fuera por él? Pues, ya estaba cansado de intentarlo. No había vuelta que darle, jamás se llevaría con su cuñado.

Shun se dejó caer en la cama de su amante, abatido frente a todo y con la relación. No podía pasar un día sin que le dedicase una lágrima. Peor fue cuando Shiryu apareció avisando que estaba lista la cena. ¿Por qué justo, en un momento como ese, tenía que aparecer el Dragón?

—Y ahora qué te hizo —preguntó el pelilargo con profundo enojo. Intentaba controlarse y no enojarse con Hyoga, pero era tan inevitable cuando lo veía llorar a Shun.  
—Nada, no es nada —se apresuró a aclarar—. ¿Shiryu?  
—¿Qué? —preguntó antes de alejarse.  
—No te vayas, por favor. Quédate a mi lado.

Shiryu intentó no descontrolarse de emoción frente a esas palabras, aunque su corazón comenzó a latir con desesperación amenazando con escaparse de su lugar. Se quedó a su lado acariciándole la verde melena. ¿Hacía cuánto tenía ganas de posar una mano sobre esos bucles rebeldes? Shiryu se sorprendió al descubrir que hacía mucho más tiempo del que creía.

Así los encontró Hyoga cuando volvió del baño. Arqueó las cejas, gesto que solo fue visto por el Dragón. Un gesto de extremo sarcasmo. Si antes le caía mal el Cisne, el pelilargo no quiso reconocerlo, pero en ese instante fugaz de indiferencia lo odió por unos segundos.

Andrómeda, al ver que su pareja había regresado, se incorporó del lugar y caminó hasta él para abrazarlo. Por algún extraño motivo se sintió culpable, pero... no estaba haciendo nada malo con su amigo, ¿verdad? Tal vez la culpa era a causa de sus pensamientos y sentimientos ocultos y guardados hacia Shiryu.

En ese momento, cuando Shun abrazó a su novio dejando de lado al Dragón, a este el corazón se le partió en mil pedazos. Los brazos de Hyoga seguían en su lugar, a un costado. Aquella extraña situación no le había gustado para nada. El pelilargo notó lo tenso que estaba ambiente así que decidió que lo mejor era marcharse.

—Vine a avisarles que ya está la cena.

Cuando los tortolitos se quedaron solos, con culpa y remordimiento Shun le habló con aparente inocencia.

—¿Qué pasa? Te noto distante. —En respuesta Hyoga lo abrazó.  
—¿Por qué viene Shiryu a consolarte? —Andrómeda pensó bien la respuesta, muy bien.  
—Porque tú no lo haces —le susurró en el oído. El Cisne comenzó a asentir y distanció a su pareja.  
—Así que él es la persona por la que te estoy perdiendo —dijo con fastidio. Shun abrió grande los ojos. Hyoga lo supo mucho antes que los otros dos implicados. Incrédulo por lo oído, Shun intentó defenderse.  
—¡Hyoga! Es solo mi amigo. Por todos los dioses, es Shiryu. Tú sabes cómo es...  
—Será Shiryu y todo lo que quieras, pero se preocupa demasiado, para mi gusto, por ti.

Andrómeda frunció el ceño, analizando la situación. En su interior se dijo mucho que lo hizo sentir mal y con culpa, entre ellas la idea de que si se quedaba sin el Cisne, pues... lo tenía al Dragón. ¡No podía pensar de aquella manera tan cruel! Luego del breve silencio miró a su pareja.

—No sé qué decirte. No creo que Shiryu esté interesado en mí. —A pesar de la afirmación, en su interior sabía que si así era, sería por completo su culpa, ya que constantemente le alimentaba fantasías vanas, con palabras y sonrisas no propias de amigos. No era correcto dedicarle esas emociones a un amigo, a un simple amigo, claro, si se lo considera como tal.  
—Eso es lo que tú crees porque eres muy inocente con estas cosas —dijo Hyoga más tranquilo al ver como por lo visto su novio no estaba involucrado en ese tema, luego lo abrazó y continuó—: ¿Vamos a cenar?

Ambos bajaron a la sala y se sentaron a la mesa en compañía de sus amigos. Un ambiente alegre se instaló en el lugar, sin embargo cuando Shun intentó tomarle la mano a su novio y este lo rechazó por el gran —y no simple— hecho de que estaba Ikki, Andrómeda se sintió más que dolido, y en castigo por el trato, y para sentirse querido, buscó la mirada de su amigo pelilargo, quien le correspondió con sonrisas. Sin embargo el Cisne no notó esto y para Shun era solo una venganza personal e interior, sin embargo eso desencadenaría muchas cosas.

Luego de la cena Shiryu levantó los platos y los llevó a la cocina, Hyoga se quedó dialogando con Seiya y con Ikki, a pesar de su presencia intentaba mantener un amena charla. Shun, como siempre, decidió ayudar a su amigo. Era el único que le prestaba ayuda.

Sin embargo en la cocina el Dragón estaba más que extraño, como nervioso. Esquivaba constantemente a su amigo, quien luego de diez minutos se cansó de hablar solo. ¿Qué pasaba con el pelilargo? ¿Por qué no le hablaba? Quizás le había dicho algo que le molestase. Cuando tomó la decisión de preguntarle qué le ocurría, Shiryu observó la puerta vaivén que conducía a la sala y buscó algo en los bolsillos, sacando de allí lo que parecía ser un sobre. Extendió la mano entregándosela a Shun.

—¿Y esto?  
—Léela después. Cuando estés más tranquilo.

Nervioso, apenado y avergonzado, Shun guardó el sobre pensando en que seguro se trataba de una carta; pero ¿por qué una carta? ¿A él? Se sintió emocionado, siempre quiso que alguien le escribiera. Preferentemente Hyoga, y cartas de amor, pero este siempre alegaba que no era bueno con las palabras, así que durante casi cinco años jamás le escribió algo a su novio que no fuera una nota diciendo: "A tal hora vuelvo, te amo eternamente". Eso era lo más dulce que el Cisne le había escrito a la fecha. Y ahora su amigo le estaba dando algo que de seguro era una carta, pero... ¿una carta de amor? Quiso salir corriendo para leerla, pero quedaría muy evidenciado frente a su amigo, así que optó por guardar el sobre en su bolsillo y seguir secando los platos que le daba Shiryu en completo silencio.

Cuando terminó de los quehaceres, en esa situación tan incómoda que por suerte Seiya interrumpió con su presencia en busca de café, Shun analizó la situación y salió corriendo rumbo a la sala: Hyoga y su hermano solos. Podrían llegar a matarse entre ellos, aunque con el tiempo Ikki lo había aceptado.

Así los encontró en la sala, ambos callados, con los brazos cruzados, uno mirando el suelo, el otro el techo, tan opuestos. La escena era algo graciosa, aunque después de casi cinco años lo que más anhelaba Andrómeda era que aquellas dos personas que más quería se llevaran bie. Por el amor de Athena, la situación lo desgastaba por completo, pero enseguida por la puerta de la cocina aparecieron Shiryu y Seiya trayendo consigo una bandeja y cuatro tazas de café,

Hyoga se puso de pie y dio las buenas noches depositando un beso frío en la mejilla del Shun, quien quiso en ese momento, con todo su corazón, que su pareja compartiera dos segundos el diálogo ameno y cálido que había comenzado. Cuánto le hubiese gustado estar cinco minutos con su amor y su hermano, al mismo tiempo, en paz y tranquilidad.

—Así que Saori está en el Santuario... —murmuró el Pegasus dejando de lado la taza vacía. La muchacha había salido una semana atrás con suma rapidez por pedido de Shion.  
—Así es, pero igual me aclaró que no es nada grave —acotó Ikki dando el último sorbo a su café.  
—¿Y tú cómo lo sabes? ¿Has ido al Santuario? —preguntó Shiryu, aunque conocía a su amigo y supuso que así era, pues el Phoenix solía desaparecer y no sonaba extraño que anduviera por el Santuario.  
—Sí.  
—¿Y a qué has ido al Santuario, hermano? —preguntó Shun asombrado, su hermano se tomó su tiempo para responderle y pudo notar que ocultaba algo... La verdad.  
—He ido, para... arreglar algunos asuntos con el tema de... las armaduras, de la sucesión de los Santos Dorados, como soy el futuro guardián de Leo...

Todos notaron el esfuerzo del Phoenix por inventar algo rápido y creíble, por lo tanto no insistieron. Ikki no quiso confesar que había ido de visita a la Casa de cierto Dorado. Luego de un tiempo, entristecido, Shun se despidió dando las buenas noches y abrazando a su hermano. Estaba contento de tenerlo ahí. Shiryu lo saludó con un gesto y le sonrió. Algo raro, un destello en sus ojos... pero Andrómeda no se quedó allí, sintiéndose incómodo y nervioso.

Con un escalofrío en su interior se retiró rumbo a su cuarto, en su mente solo tenía una cosa: Leer lo que Shiryu le había dado. Emocionado cerró la puerta y se dejó deslizar hasta sentarse en el suelo, quitó el sobre de su bolsillo y lo examinó detenidamente. El sobre estaba prácticamente en blanco, solo en su frente decía Shiryu y en la parte de atrás el nombre de quien lo estaba leyendo, con la fecha. Una fecha bastante vieja, hecha hacía un mes. ¿Por qué se había tardado tanto en dársela? Quizás por lo que contenía aquella carta.

Su corazón latió con celeridad cuando rompió el sobre delicadamente y extrajo de allí un par de hojas, la caligrafía de Shiryu era perfecta, un hiragana hermoso y estilizado. Comenzaba sencillo, con el nombre de Shun. Cerró los ojos y llevó las hojas hasta su pecho suspirando de emoción.


	2. Mi enamorado...

Shun releyó una y otra vez las líneas. Si bien no eran del todo claras, había podido interpretarlas y le llegaban a lo más profundo del alma.

> "Shun:
> 
> Perdón por la osadía de escribirte estas humildes líneas, pero me era imprescindible plasmar en una simple hoja todo lo que he tenido guardado por tanto tiempo. Perdón, quizás estoy siendo muy irrespetuoso, pero te involucra. De una manera muy directa te involucra.
> 
> _Como una buena fiebre iba a tu lado, como un rayo dispuesto a ser herido, como un lirio de olor precipitado._
> 
> Siempre he estado a tu lado. Aunque no pudieras verme, siempre me tuviste ahí. Centinela de tus sueños y de tus angustias. Quizás como amigo ese lugar no me pertenezca, pero en mi corazón siento que así es. Que mi lugar es a tu lado.
> 
> _La inaplazable muerte nos espera, como un agua incesante y malparida, a la vuelta de cada vidriera.  
> _  
>  Cientos de batallas he peleado a tu lado y cientos de veces he sufrido por la simple y a la vez compleja idea de perderte. La muerte nos acecha en esta corta vida. ¿Qué mejor que vivirla junto a quienes queremos?
> 
> _¡Cuántos amargos tragos es la vida! Bebió él la muerte y tú la saboreas y yo no saboreo otra bebida._ (1)
> 
> Te he visto llorar por él, infinidades de veces. No es por vanagloriarme pero fui tu pañuelo de lágrimas y en un arranque de egoísmo te pido que me devuelvas un poco de todo lo que te di. Para guardarlo conmigo y llevármelo al Hades.
> 
> Siempre a tu lado, incondicionalmente: Tu amigo Shiryu."

Andrómeda cerró la carta y la guardó en el bolsillo para luego ponerse de pie y caminar hasta su cama. Nadie le había escrito nunca algo tan profundo. Nadie nunca le había escrito _algo_ , si se ponía a pensar.

Boca arriba sobre la cama una sonrisa surcó su rostro a la vez que una lágrima lo hizo en sus ojos. ¿Por qué lloraba? ¿Porque esa carta le demostraba que se sentía solo o porque deseaba que esa carta se la hubiera escrito Hyoga? Quizás por ambas razones.

Solo había una cosa por hacer, las palabras revoloteaban en su mente, así que se incorporó y buscó su cuaderno blanco. ¿Qué le escribiría? De seguro algo tenía que escribirle, por respeto aunque fuera. Shun cerró los ojos y dejó que las palabras que revoloteaban impacientes por salir, surgieran solas sobre el papel recién arrancado.

> "Shiryu:
> 
> ¿Cómo poder explicar lo que sucede en mi interior? No creas que fue una osadía ni una falta de respeto. Guardo tus palabras en este corazón cansado de llorar por un amor olvidado. Mejor dicho, que me tiene olvidado. ¿Por qué te cuento todo esto a ti? Por el simple hecho de que tú me escuchas.
> 
> _Hoy estoy sin saber yo no sé cómo, hoy estoy para penas solamente, hoy no tengo amistad,  
>  hoy solo tengo ansias de arrancarme de cuajo el corazón y ponerlo debajo de un zapato._
> 
> Estoy aquí, en esta tierra, en esta era, en esta época. Y el dolor se mitiga con personas como tú. Y cuando lloro y cuando sufro, inclusive cuando rio, sí... debo reconocerlo, ahí estas tú. Gracias por brindarme tu amistad, un tesoro que guardaré por siempre conmigo, que no te quepa la menor duda. Perdón si estoy melancólico, perdón si estoy escribiendo cosas que quizás no quieras leer o que no esperabas leer, pero mi mano se mueve sola.
> 
> _Hoy reverdece aquella espina seca, hoy es día de llantos en mi reino, hoy descarga en mi pecho el desaliento plomo desalentado._
> 
> Y miro a mi alrededor y veo mucha gente. ¿Pero quienes me llegan, quienes me tocan? Vuelvo a llorar porque recuerdo lo que era ser niño y esa inocencia que inevitablemente nos abandona cuando pisamos el campo de batallas. Yo también tuve miedo y aun lo tengo. No a la muerte, si no a la vida. Y este dolor aquí, en mi alma que se resiste a abandonarme.
> 
> _No puedo con mi estrella. Y me busco la muerte por las manos mirando con cariño las navajas, y recuerdo aquel hacha compañera, y pienso en los más altos campanarios para un salto mortal serenamente._ (2)
> 
> Vuelvo a pedirte perdón si hoy estoy muy melancólico, no quiero que pienses que tu carta provocó esto, no... Sino todo lo contario. Esto lo tengo presente siempre, cada día, aun cuando me ven sonriendo. La diferencia es que lo estoy plasmando. La primera vez que soy sincero inclusive conmigo mismo y te regalo estas humildes palabras, a ti... quien eres mi amigo, mi confidente, mi pañuelo de lágrimas. ¿A quién sino le sería tan sincero como ahora? Junto a personas como tú, vale la pena seguir viviendo.
> 
> Quien te debe mucho: Shun."

Shun releyó una y otra vez lo que había escrito. No le agradaba mucho, sonaba muy extremista y fatalista, además era algo muy personal, pero bueno, no le estaba diciendo nada malo, tan solo estaba siendo sincero con quien él sentía que se merecía su sinceridad. Asimismo, de alguna extraña manera, el Dragón siempre lograba interpretarlo.

Andrómeda se sintió inconforme con el resultado, aun así la dejaría tal cual estaba, pues había surgido sola. Guardó el papel en un sobre y luego en el bolsillo para después quitarse la ropa y acostarse a dormir. Mañana... Mañana le daría la carta a su amigo.

**(…)**

A la mañana siguiente Shun despertó sintiéndose realmente bien e inexplicablemente feliz. Se vistió asegurándose de que tenía aun el papel. La carta que le había escrito a Shiryu seguía en su bolsillo. Bajó a la sala y la atravesó rumbo a la cocina, como supuso, como siempre era, el Dragón ya estaba levantado. Una sonrisa, dos sonrisa... Se sonrieron mutuamente, el pelilargo comprendió que su amigo había leído la carta, aun mas cuando este le extendió un sobre.

Andrómeda aprovechó la ausencia de todos y tomó coraje para dársela. Sin palabras, sin decirse nada. Shiryu tomó el sobre y justo cuando lo guardó apareció Hyoga por la puerta vaivén.

—Buenos días —saludó el Cisne y se acercó a su pareja para besarlo en los labios. El Dragón desvió la mirada para que aquello le doliera menos.  
—Buenos días —correspondió Shun con una sonrisa—. ¿Me acompañarías al centro hoy? Necesito comprar un par de cosas.  
—Pero… —El Cisne buscaba negarse a acompañarlo, pero al ver el rostro de su pareja se arrepintió—. Bueno, está bien.  
—No. Deja —sentencio Shun dolido por la negación. Shiryu comprendió que una discusión venía en camino y decidió alejarse del lugar—. Le diré a mi hermano que me acompañe.  
—Shun... —refunfuñó el Cisne más cómodo al quedar a solas—. No comiences, por favor.  
—Hyoga, ni siquiera me quieres acompañar últimamente —se quejó Andrómeda.  
—Pero te dije que sí —se defendió Hyoga. Creyó que no era para tanto, pero su pareja estaba muy sensible ese día.  
—Al principio te negaste.  
—Shun... ¿por qué siempre le buscas la vuelta a todo lo que digo? Siempre me cuestionas. Si hago algo o digo algo. Todo es para pelea. Basta. —La contestación del Shun se vio interrumpida por la llegada de Ikki a la cocina.  
—Buenos días, hermanito —saludó el Phoenix para luego dirigirse a su cuñado—. Buenos días —dijo secamente y recibió una contestación igual. Shun observó a su pareja y le sonrió susurrándole.  
—Perdón.

Luego buscó abrazarlo, pero con señas el Cisne le dio a entender que la presencia del Phoenix dificultaba la situación. Harto del rechazo, Andrómeda se fue de la cocina asestando un portazo. La puerta vaivén golpeó violentamente contra la pared. El Cisne suspiró cansado justo cuando su cuñado dio la vuelta abandonando la tarea de desvalijar la heladera.

—Escúchame, ganso. Seré claro y directo —sentencio Ikki con voz grave. El otro se lo vio venir, como siempre ocurría cuando los dos quedaban a solas, el Phoenix lo amenazaba—. Si descubro que mi hermanito suelta una simple lágrima por tu culpa, te mato. ¿Me escuchaste?  
—Solo porque eres su hermano —comenzó a decir Hyoga entre dientes—, solo porque él te quiere, pero si no sería por él, ya te hubiera roto todos los dientes.

Ikki se paró desafiante, erguido, dispuesto a pelear, pero lo sabía: no podía golpear al Cisne, se lo había prometido a Shun, al igual que el Cisne sabía que no podía ponerle un solo dedo encima a su cuñado, eso sería el motivo suficiente para que Andrómeda terminara la relación con él.

—Inténtalo —desafió el Phoenix cansado, sabía que si Hyoga lo golpeaba su hermanito tomaría la decisión de dejarlo.  
—No voy a caer en tu trampa —dijo el Cisne dejando a su cuñado al descubierto. Sin dar el brazo a torcer, Ikki habló con cierto asco en las palabras y mirándolo de forma despectiva.  
—¿No te das cuenta de que mi hermanito está contigo por lástima? Déjalo en paz, se merece algo mejor. —En su interior así lo creía el Phoenix, que su hermanito merecía algo mejor, porque a pesar de negarlo, él podía ver en sus ojos su dolor, y cuanto le dolía a él ver a su hermano menor triste por ese cretino.

El Cisne decidió que para no empeorar la situación lo mejor era irse, pues si se quedaba dos segundos más allí golpearía tanto a su cuñado y con tantas ganas, que sus nudillos quedarían manchados de sangre.

Llegó a la sala y encontró a su pareja sentado en el sillón, por lo visto llorando, y a su lado... sí, como hacía tiempo el Cisne lo había notado, estaba Shiryu consolándolo. ¡Maldición! ¿Algo más en ese nefasto día? Su novio enojado con él, su cuñado amenazándolo y su amigo de batallas, su hermano de la vida, intentado robarle el novio. Era demasiado para Hyoga.

Cuando el Dragón notó la presencia de Hyoga, se levantó del sillón y se fue para dejarlos solos. Hyoga se sentó junto a su pareja y mirándolo con frialdad lo preguntó de una buena vez, no podía seguir más con eso.

—Shun, ¿qué hay entre tú y Shiryu?

Andrómeda levantó la vista dejando al descubierto el rostro empapado por las lágrimas, sus ojos despedían cierta fiereza, una furia que el Cisne solo había visto en los ojos de su cuñado. Por algo eran hermanos.

—¿Me estás preguntando en serio? —Shun lo preguntó con mucho desagrado.  
—No te enojes —pidió el Cisne con una extraña dulzura, inexistente en él.  
—¡¿Cómo quieres que no me enoje si después de lo que pasó vienes y me increpas algo así?!  
—Tranquilo, perdón. —El Cisne comprendió que algo sucedía y él estaba seguro de ello, su pareja no estaba dentro de ese juego. Así que lo abrazó para calmar su furia—. No me gusta que llores. Menos por mi culpa.  
—Estoy bien —tranquilizó Shun—, pero no sé por qué siempre sales con eso de Shiryu.  
—Shun... no soy idiota. —Pero al ver que su pareja se incorporaba con enojo y asombro buscó serenarlo—. Tranquilo, sé que tú no tienes nada que ver, ¿cierto? Pero es claro el interés de Shiryu hacia ti Shun. ¡Vamos! Hasta un ciego puede verlo.  
—Estás equivocado. El interés de Shiryu es por amistad y no otra cosa. Ni siquiera sé si le gustan los hombres.  
—Eso es lo que tú piensas; pero yo desde afuera puedo ver las cosas con más claridad.

Shun guardó un momento de silencio y sonrió enternecido frente a la situación que se estaba dando. Nunca, jamás en esos cinco años de noviazgo, su pareja le había demostrado celos y esa era la primera vez. Incorporándose, Andrómeda lo miró a los ojos y sonriendo le habló a la vez que le estampaba un beso en los labios.

—Estás celoso. ¡Por todos los dioses, Hyoga! Estás celoso.  
—¡No es cierto! —exclamó defendiéndose, pero una pequeña sonrisa lo delató. Y así se quedaron un buen rato, tirados en los sillones besándose y mimándose—. Igual... no me agrada que él te consuele.  
—¡Uh! Otra vez con eso —se quejó Shun divertido, luego de unos cuantos minutos Hyoga siguió con lo mismo.  
—Bueno... pero no es correcto, yo soy tu novio. Me parece desubicado de su parte...  
—Se preocupa por mí. Es un buen amigo —lo defendió.  
—Estoy seguro de que quiere ser algo más; pero tú no lo ves, no te das cuenta porque eres muy inocente. Ven aquí... —dijo Hyoga atrayéndolo de nuevo—. Eres mi niño. Eres mi pequeño.

Shun sonrió. Por lo visto la situación, el hecho de que Shiryu comenzaba a ser una amenaza para su pareja, alentaba a este a luchar por la relación. Andrómeda rió contento, Hyoga comenzaba a ser el de antes; pero bueno, eso duraría lo que duré ese pensamiento. ¿A quién querían engañar? La relación había muerto desde hacía muchísimo tiempo.

Al mismo tiempo que Shun pensaba que Shiryu de seguro ya había leído la carta, se preguntaba si su pareja seguiría comportándose igual. Y el miedo lo invadió. ¿Y si comenzaba una enemistad? Quiso preguntárselo y el Cisne le dejó en claro que Shiryu era un amigo muy querido por él, claro... siempre y cuando fuera solo un consuelo y no intentara ser otra cosa más. Ahí la situación sería otra.

Shun suspiró aliviado y aprovechó que su hermano se acercó a la sala para preguntarle si podía acompañarlo al centro después de desayunar. Luego de aceptar y de esperar a que Seiya despertase, los cinco comenzaron a desayunar y los hermanos se fueron.

Ikki y Shun pasaron toda la mañana afuera, almorzaron juntos en un pequeño y acogedor restaurant, mientras que en la mansión, específicamente en la sala, dos amigos se encontraron solo. Seiya se había ido a bañar. En semejante mansión no era difícil hallarse a solas con alguien.

Tanto Shiryu como Hyoga notaron un clima tenso entre los dos, como la situación no daba para más y el Cisne era un hombre de pocas pulgas y pocas palabras decidió hablar para aclarar los tantos, pero se vio interrumpido por la oportuna llegada de los hermanos.

**(…)**

Esa noche el Dragón comenzaría con algo que sería cotidiano entre él y su amigo Shun. Le entregó una nueva carta cuando tuvo la oportunidad. Como si fuera algo prohibido o como si estuvieran haciendo algo malo. Así, pasarían los días y las semanas y Shun recibía cartas a la vez que respondía. Era algo gratificante recibir los escritos del pelilargo. Shun se sentía inmensamente feliz cuando eso ocurría, más cuando discutía con su pareja; las cartas de Shiryu le llegaban a lo más profundo y lo hacían sentir menos solo en el mundo. Además pensaban tan igual en algunos aspectos de la vida, casi los mismo puntos de vista frente a la amistad, el amor, la guerra... Cosa distinta con Hyoga quien no se preocupaba por analizar demasiado las cosas.

Fue una mañana en que todo se desmoronó, por lo menos para Shun. A su lado, en la cama, Hyoga despertó luego de una noche de sexo, aprovechando que el hermano se había ido de la mansión una vez que encontró un pequeño apartamento para alquilar.

Al descubrir que su pareja dormía profundamente le dio pena despertarlo. Decidió vestirse cuando un papel sobre el cuaderno de Andrómeda le llamó poderosamente la atención. Sí, era una carta de Shiryu. Que no la leyera, que no le diera importancia, al fin y al cabo disimulaba entre las hojas del cuaderno; pero la fuerza del engaño lo llevó a descubrir.

> "Shun:
> 
> Aquí, yo otra vez, siendo osado, siendo atrevido, hasta me atrevo a decir irrespetuoso. Gracias por responder una y otra vez mis locuras. Gracias por brindarme aquello que no merezco. Una y otra vez: Perdón y gracias. Y aquí estoy, yo, otra vez, este hombre que finge no sentir lo que lo está matando, perdón, pero esta carta, por como la comencé será muy distinta al resto.
> 
> _Si no fuera ¿por qué? No sé por qué, mi corazón escribiría una postrera carta, una carta que llevo allí metida, haría un tintero de mi corazón, una fuente de silabas, de adioses y regalos, y ahí te quedas, al mundo le diría._
> 
> Las cosas suceden, no es tu culpa, no es mi culpa ni la de nadie. Te escribo esto para que sepas que aquí estoy, te sirva o te importe poco aquí me tienes, como ya te dije millares de veces: incondicionalmente. Pero aun así, no soy sincero, no eres sincero, no somos sinceros. Perdón por hablar por ti, pero hay tantas cosas que no te digo y que me las guardo. Muy profundo en el alma. Palabras ¿qué son? El medio para comunicarnos. Y aun así no te digo lo que realmente quiero decirte.
> 
> _Yo nací en mala luna. Tengo la pena de una sola pena que vale más que toda la alegría._
> 
> Estamos aquí, jugando a un juego al que no nos gusta jugar, al juego de los humanos y sus emociones humanas. Estoy triste, sí. Me lo has preguntado y te respondo un poco tarde; pero al ver tu sonrisa me doy cuenta de que no tengo motivos para estar triste, sin embargo son tan escasas las oportunidades en las que te veo sonreír, es que últimamente lloras mucho. Y mucho más que antes.
> 
> _Un amor me ha dejado con los brazos caídos y no puedo tenderlos hacia más. ¿No veis mi boca que desengañada, que inconformes mis ojos? Cuanto más me contemplo más me aflijo: Cortar este dolor, ¿con qué tijeras?_ _(2)_
> 
> Esta es la carta del perdón. Tal vez antes no he sido tan osado o tan directo como en esta oportunidad, pero me es imprescindible decirte lo mucho que ansío arrancarte esas sonrisas, ser yo el motivo de tus alegrías. ¿Es que no puedes darte cuenta lo especial que eres? Aunque nadie parezca notarlo, quiero que sepas que yo sí lo he notado y por eso siento que tengo el derecho, ya que te descubrí, de pedirte que sigamos esta vida juntos, aunque como me has dicho antes, sé que estamos juntos, pero yo te necesito por entero.
> 
> He dicho.
> 
> Tu ( _lo que quieras que sea_ ) Shiryu. "

Hyoga suspiró y buscó tranquilizar su descontrolada respiración. El corazón le latía a mil por la simple idea de ver cómo estaba perdiendo a Shun. Pasó unos cuantos minutos sentado con el papel entre las manos, así lo encontró Shun cuando abrió los ojos y se encontró el espacio vacío en la cama.

Su mundo, su pequeño mundo se le vino abajo. Si mal no veía, su pareja tenía entre las manos una carta de Shiryu. ¡Dioses y el maldito Destino! ¿Justo tenía que ser esa? La más comprometedora. La situación no podía ser peor. Andrómeda se incorporó en la cama y llamó a su novio en la penumbra del cuarto, el Cisne giró la cabeza para depositar la vista, mezcla de dolor y enojo, en el rostro del Shun.

—Así que entre tú y Shiryu no hay nada —sentenció Hyoga profundamente dolido arrojando la carta.  
—Mi amor, sé que es difícil de ver, pero créeme que no sucede nada entre nos...  
—¡No me digas _mi amor_! —explotó el Cisne, con las manos en su cintura dejo caer la cabeza hacia atrás tratando de regularizar la respiración que comenzaba a alborotarse de nuevo.  
—Hyoga... sé que es difícil que me creas, pero sabes, me conoces... no te mentiría, no podría engañarte...  
—¡¿Esto te parece que no es un engaño, Shun?! ¡Esto! —exclamó furioso y levantó el papel para arrojárselo a la cara.  
—No te engañé nunca, Hyoga. Mírame... Escúchame bien —dijo Andrómeda cuando se puso de pie y se acercó a su novio para tomarlo por lo hombros y de esa manera obligarlo a que lo mirase—. Te amo, no te cambiaría por nada ni por nadie.  
—Es un engaño. Aunque no te hayas acostado con él... Shun... —dijo con la voz quebrada, jamás se había puesto así, de esa manera tan destrozada—. Shun... me hace sentir peor el solo hecho de pensar que te perdí. ¡¿Qué me importa si follaste con él o no?! —Levantó la voz para luego tranquilizarse—. Es peor saber que tú sientes lo mismo.  
—No, Hyoga. Yo no siento lo mismo.  
—¿Seguro que no sientes lo mismo, Shun? —cuestionó y Andrómeda analizo bien la respuesta para ser sincero.  
—Bueno... debo confesar que me sentí confundido en su momento, pero... tengo en claro mis sentimientos. Y puedo asegurarte de que no me acosté con él, ni siquiera lo besé.  
—¡Igual es un engaño! —vociferó enojado frente a las palabras de su pareja, quien explotó harto de que no le creyera.  
—¡Tú me dices eso cuando estuviste en la misma situación! ¡Yo te perdoné! ¡¿Por qué tú no, entonces?! —dijo el Shun. Como si las personas actuasen igual— Por lo menos no lo besé.  
—No, Shun. No salgas con eso. No tiene nada que ver.  
—¿Ah, no? —preguntó Shun enojado— Besaste a Retsu y me dices que no tiene nada que ver con el engaño.

Hyoga se tranquilizó un poco con esas palabras, la imagen de Retsu golpeó su mente. La idea de que había engañado a un ser tan único como Andrómeda, haciéndole creer que había sido solo un beso cuando bien se lo había follado esa tarde...

Pero en su cobardía, el Cisne solo confesó hasta el beso. ¿Para qué decirle la verdad? Lo lastimaría, además se amaban y eso sería motivo más que suficiente para una separación. Tal vez por eso Hyoga no estaba del todo tranquilo. Aunque no, Shun no era así, su Shun era muy tímido para esas cosas; pero un engaño físico no era lo mismo que un engaño sentimental.

—Esto es distinto, estamos hablando de Shiryu ¡por todos los dioses! Yo confié en él —dijo el Cisne abatido.  
—No digas eso, Hyoga. Shiryu es un amigo... un amigo de los dos.  
—¡¿Un amigo?! —exclamó Hyoga incrédulo por lo que oía— Parece que no has leído bien esta carta. Aquí dice clarito sobre sus sentimientos, además —dijo mirando la carta— le respondiste, ¿cuántas veces? ¿Desde hace cuánto que ustedes dos se cartean?  
—No fueron muchas. —Shun supo que por lo menos debía decirle la verdad.  
—¿Cuántas? ¿Desde hace cuánto? ¿Un mes, dos meses?  
—¡No sé! Hace bastante... Unos cuatro meses.  
—¡¿Cuatro meses?! —Hyoga se sentó en la cama y a su lado se sentó su pareja.  
—Por favor, Hyoga. Perdóname —pidió Shun. Aunque no había hecho nada malo se sentía muy culpable.  
—Ponte en mi lugar, Shun —dijo el Cisne con la voz apagada.  
—Lo sé. —Andrómeda rompió a llorar presa de la desesperación de no poder hacerle entender que lo amaba, que nunca lo cambiaría por nadie, que lo necesitaba.  
—Ya no llores —dijo el Cisne atrayéndolo hasta su cuerpo, sin embargo en sus gesto y en su rostro aún se podía sentir el rechazo—. Dime, Shun... sé sincero y te creeré —lo miró a los ojos, pues Shun no era buen mentiroso— ¿tú no sientes nada por Shiryu?  
—Ya te dije —Shun fue sincero de nuevo— me sentí confundido, pero hoy en día estoy más que seguro de mis sentimientos. —Con lágrimas intentó contenerse—. Te necesito, quiero morir a tu lado.  
—Perdón —pidió el Cisne rompiendo a llorar. Shun se asustó, nunca lo había visto así, por lo que cambiaron de roles, era Andrómeda quien abrazaba a su pareja mientras este continuaba hablando—. Es mi culpa, te descuidé. Por eso. Perdón.  
—Te amo —susurró Shun.

Ambos se quedaron llorando y abrazados, angustiados, en la cama de Andrómeda. En su interior Hyoga odió a Shiryu con todas sus fuerzas, mientras que Shun se odiaba a sí mismo con la misma intensidad.

Creyó que la relación cambiarían, pero nadie cambia por amor, las personas son quienes son. Eso descubrió Shun cuando, después de ese incidente, todo siguió su curso y comprendió que, o debía aceptar la indiferencia del Cisne o debía separarse de él. Por temor a la soledad o lo que fuera, optó por tomar la primera opción. Ya estaba cansado de preguntarle si se había hartado de él. En su interior ambos sabían que ya estaba más que desgastada la relación, pero ninguno quería afrontarlo.

**(…)  
**

Los meses transcurrieron. Shun le hizo saber a Shiryu que Hyoga estaba al tanto de las cartas. Como si fueran culpables de algo. ¡Eran tan solo cartas! Ambos sabían que esas líneas eran más que una simples palabras.

Al Dragón no le hizo falta estar al tanto del incidente, ya se notaba con el rotundo cambio en Hyoga quien se comportaba de una manera hiriente y despectiva con él. Andrómeda también notó la creciente rivalidad que día a día surgía entre quienes eran amigos de la infancia.

Cuánto le dolió ver eso, ver como la amistad comenzaba a morir junto a la relación con el Cisne. Acaso ¿no había nada por hacer para evitar el apocalipsis? Por lo visto no. Los sentimientos gobiernan a la persona, por más que la persona quiera gobernar a los sentimientos. Es en vano, nunca se consigue.

Ikki solía visitar con asiduidad a sus amigos y hermano, pues el pequeño apartamento estaba cerca. Él y Seiya parecían estar ajenos a este caos, o por lo menos lo disimulaban bastante bien. A simple vista la amistad entre los cinco seguía un curso normal, aunque entre Shun, Shiryu e Hyoga era claro que esa amistad distaba mucho de serlo.

Aunque se le echara la culpa a Shiryu, este no la tenía. La relación de Shun y el Cisne parecía irse a pique cada vez más. El Cisne siempre le alegaba a Shun que la constante presencia de Ikki en la mansión desgastaba la relación; pero Andrómeda no podía aceptar que su novio le dijera que la culpa la tenía su hermano. Por todos los dioses del Olimpo, Shun siempre interpretaba mal lo que quería decirle. Era claro que el Phoenix hacía lo imposible porque los dos estuvieran separados la mayor parte del tiempo. Sin contar, por supuesto, la siempre y constante presencia de Shiryu. Otro tema.

Sentados en el parque, lejos del hermano sobreprotector y del amigo enamorado, Hyoga le contaba, ya a estas alturas por compromiso, su día.

—Por cierto, la semana que viene hay una convención. Todos los del instituto van a ir, es una especie de seminario, pero hay que pagar.  
—¿Cuánto? —preguntó Shun acurrucándose en el pecho de su hombre, el sol ya se había ido.  
—Mil trescientos yenes, sin contar la comida y el transporte, solo la entrada.  
—¡Uy! —exclamó Andrómeda sorprendido— Eso es mucho dinero para mí.  
—Termina tarde y mis compañeros tienen planeado ir a tomar algo después —aclaró y Shun lo miró con una sonrisa a la vez que preguntaba.  
—¿Puedo ir?  
—Por supuesto que puedes ir. Me encantaría... pero no creo que vaya, no tengo ni para pagarme a mí. Necesitaríamos casi tres mil yenes —Al ver el rostro de decepción de Hyoga, Andrómeda buscó consolarlo.  
—Si quieres, puedo pedirle a mi hermano prestado.  
—¡No! —negó rotundamente— No, no y no. No a tu hermano.

Shun refunfuñó, pero no siguió insistiendo. En ese último tiempo "Ikki" y "hermano" eran palabras prohibidas en la relación. Observó que su pareja tenía algo más para decirle, por eso con la mirada lo instó a proseguir.

—Me invitaron...  
—Ah —exhaló Shun. Comprendió la situación, pero nunca iban solos a ningún lugar, siempre iban juntos o no iban si uno de los dos no podía acompañar al otro.  
—Sí. Un compañero me dijo que me pagaba. —En su interior Andrómeda supo quién podía ser ese compañero y a pesar de que había ocurrido hacía mucho tiempo y confiaba en su novio, no podía evitar sentirse celoso.  
—¿Irás?  
—No sé —se sinceró el Cisne—. Tengo ganas, además me pagan la entrada.  
—¿Quién? —se animó a preguntar Shun.  
—No lo conoces... se llama Toshi. Creo que te hable de él un par de veces.  
—Sí. El que le gusta U2 —dijo Shun recordando la ocasión en que su novio la había contado de su compañero, el que había ido al recital de U2 al que Andrómeda no había podido ir. No había podido ir porque Hyoga no tenía dinero para la entrada.  
—Síp —el Cisne también recordó que en aquella ocasión su pareja había cancelado la salida por su culpa. Y tantas ganas que tenía Shun de ir, pero si Hyoga no podía acompañarlo, no pensaba ir—. Veré cómo hago, conseguiré dinero para llevarte.  
—¿Y si no? ¿Irás igual? —Andrómeda no quiso decir nada, no quería ser egoísta porque sabía que su pareja tenía ganas de ir.  
—No lo sé, Shun. —Un breve silencio incómodo se instaló entre los dos, hasta que Shun se atrevió a hacer la pregunta.  
—¿Retsu también va?  
—Sí. —El Cisne optó por la verdad, pero al ver el rostro de su pareja agregó— pero no tiene nada que ver.  
—Hyoga, me siento un egoísta pidiéndote esto…  
—No, Shun, no lo hagas —pidió Hyoga enojándose al vaticinar lo que le diría.  
—No quiero que vayas si él va. —No pudo evitar ser franco con sus emociones.  
—¿No confías en mí?  
—Hyoga —Shun exhaló un suspiro— después de lo que pasó... Sí, aun te tengo confianza, pero... no me sentiría tranquilo si sé que, mientras yo estoy en la mansión durmiendo, tú estás con él tomando un par de tragos. —Era lógico, eso creyó Andrómeda. En su lugar, el Cisne también pediría lo mismo.  
—Shun... quiero ir —suplicó abatido—. No me hagas esto, no seas egoísta. Quiero llevarte, pero si no puedo y si me pagan la entrada... ¿tú qué harías en mi lugar? Y sé sincero.  
—¿Y tú qué harías en el mío? —retrucó Shun.  
—Está bien. Si no quieres, no iré.  
—No, Hyoga. Haz lo que tú quieras. Tienes razón, estoy siendo muy egoísta —mintió, en el fondo quería que su pareja lo comprendiera.  
—Gracias. Ven aquí. —Con el amor frio que lo caracterizaba Hyoga atrajo hasta su pecho a Shun quien se sintió dolido por la indiferencia hacia sus esperados celos.  
—Ve a ese seminario.  
—¿Tú qué harás? Es el viernes a la noche.  
—No sé. Shiryu me invitó al cine...  
—Está bien, Shun. Haz lo que quieras —dijo el Cisne profundamente irritado y se levantó del banco para ingresar furioso a la mansión.

Shun se quedó solo en el jardín, con frío y sintiéndose culpable por ser tan bajo y vil. Había utilizado la figura de su amigo para conseguir con éxito los celos en su pareja. Decidió entrar, pues comenzaba a sentir mucho frío, se secó las lágrimas y abrió la puerta trasera.

—¿Te enojaste?  
—¿Cómo quieres que no me enoje si me dices algo así? —sentenció el Cisne aun molesto—Encima me tengo que bancar las amenazas de tu hermano —espetó furibundo. Shun se quedó pensativo unos segundos, pero luego levantó la vista para preguntarle al respecto.  
—¿Cómo las _amenazas_?  
—Tu hermano me dijo que tú estás conmigo por lástima. ¿Es cierto eso, Shun?  
—¡Ay, Hyoga! ¡Por todos los dioses, no! Yo no estoy con nadie por lástima. —Sin embargo Andrómeda recordó cuando una vez había dicho eso. Hacía mucho tiempo, que no podía dejarlo pues Hyoga no tenía a nadie, se quedaría muy solo; pero no, sin duda lo amaba— ¿Qué más te dijo mi hermano?  
—No. Nada más. Me amenazó con golpearme. —El Cisne intentaba algo que a los ojos de cualquiera estaría mal: poner a su hermano en su contra.  
—Voy a hablar con él muy seriamente.  
—No, Shun, deja... empeorarás la situación. —Se produjo un breve silencio en el que se hizo presente el recuerdo de la discusión reciente.  
—Perdón, sé que estuve mal —Shun sentía la necesidad de disculparse—, pero entiéndeme a mí también —pidió con lágrimas, acercándose a él lo abrazó—. No quiero que peleemos.

Hyoga correspondió el abrazo por compromiso y con un gesto flemático lo rodeó con los brazos. En la cocina aparecieron Seiya y Shiryu, quienes tenían puestas unas camperas y por lo visto se iban. Los novios vieron la oportunidad de tener sexo, pero no estaban de ánimo. En ese último tiempo nunca estaban de ánimo para hacerlo; así que ninguno de los dos lo propuso.

A solas en la sala, Hyoga aprovechó que Shun se había metido en la ducha para ir hasta la habitación de uno de sus amigos. Harto de la situación decidió meterse en el cuarto de Shiryu y revisar sus papeles, más allá de las consecuencias que acarrearía ser descubierto en ese lugar y en esa situación.

Se podría decir que fue en ese momento donde la relación tocó fondo, pues en el primer cajón de la mesa de luz encontró las cartas que Shun le había dado, se sentó en la cama de su futuro ex amigo y comenzó a leer, cuando una en particular llamó su atención. Si tan solo hubiera prestado atención a la fecha, hubiera comprendido que fue el momento de más confusión para Shun.

> "Shiryu:
> 
> Tantas cosas tengo por decirte y tan culpable me siento por todo, pero ¿cómo deshacer lo que ya fue hecho con palabras y gestos? Te agradezco tu compañía, tus palabras, tu cariño. Sin duda eres esa persona que uno busca insaciablemente, con sed de encontrar aquello con lo que nos reflejamos. Eres mi espejo, mi alma. En tus ojos lo veo.
> 
> _Ayer, mañana, hoy, padeciendo por todo, mi corazón, pecera melancólica, penal de ruiseñores moribundos._
> 
> Ya no tengo nada, ni nadie, pero te recuerdo a mi lado, junto a mí y sonrío, pues no me siento tan solo. Tantas cosas han pasado y por tantas hemos llorado. Sin duda. Y hoy no soy más que un niño que sueña con no dejar de serlo, hasta que un día despierte en el cuerpo de un adulto con alma de viejo.
> 
> _Me sobra corazón..._
> 
> ¿A quién entregárselo? ¿Quién es su dueño? Tantas emociones, tantas promesas, tantos sueños sin cumplir. Palabras que no pude decir y que nunca diré porque me conozco, soy cobarde. Aunque parezca lo contrario, aunque tú me lo niegues, soy cobarde. Pues no puedo ser sincero conmigo mismo. Y no me doy cuenta, o mejor dicho no quiero darme cuenta de que estoy solo como a la vez no lo estoy. ¿Puedes comprenderme, Shiryu? Seguro. Tú siempre lo haces.
> 
> _Hoy descorazonarme, yo el más corazonado de los hombres y por más el mas, también el más amargo._
> 
> Y la compañía y esta vida terminó por amargarme. Aunque sonría, parece que tú eres el único en notarlo y por eso siento lo que siento. Aunque sonría mi alma llora. Por aquello que quise ser y nunca pude. Un hombre feliz. ¿Tan difícil es alcanzar esa felicidad? He terminado por creer que no existe. Pero no, ahí te veo y ahí recuerdo que no estoy solo, y ahí me respondo y sé que si fuera menos cobarde, tal vez... solo tal vez alcanzaría esa felicidad tan anhelada por los humanos.
> 
> _No sé por qué, no sé por qué ni cómo, me perdono la vida cada día._ (2)
> 
> Tal vez porque en este mundo hay personas como tú.
> 
> Se despide, eternamente a tu lado: Shun"

Alertado por unos pasos, Hyoga guardo con prisa la carta en su lugar y salió del cuarto del Dragón para ir y encerrarse en el suyo. Acostado en la cama y en la penumbra del cuarto su cabeza comenzó a maquinar un montón de situaciones entre Shun y Shiryu que no se dieron; pero claro ¿cómo saberlo? Igual, en su interior, el poco respeto y confianza que le tenía a su novio lo perdió por completo. Ahora sí, sin duda iría a ese maldito seminario.

Andrómeda se sintió confundido por la distancia. Quizás aún no se le había pasado la bronca por la ultima discusión. Sí, lo más probable era por eso que el Cisne estaba tan reticente. Por su lado el Cisne se comportó de una manera muy hipócrita, siendo en esa semana el novio que Shun había querido tener esos últimos años.

Por nada le dijo lo de la carta, además ese tema ya había sido hablado. ¿Cómo excusar la invasión a la privacidad del pelilargo? Por todos esos motivos el Cisne guardó silencio, pero en su interior algo había muerto. Lo veía a su Shun y estaba seguro de lo que sentía, sin duda quería morir a su lado, pero se preguntaba si su pareja quería lo mismo. Qué equivocado estaba Hyoga, pero si no lo hablaba con su pareja jamás aclararía este punto.

El viernes llegó, despertando a todos en la enorme mansión. Ese día Hyoga le dejó bien en claro a Shun que iría al seminario. Nada podía hacer Andrómeda más que rezar porque su pareja cambiara de parecer. Sino ese sería el empujón definitivo que necesitaba para terminar de una buena vez con aquello que lo estaba matando sentimental y psicológicamente.

Sin embargo el Cisne no cambió de parecer, por el contrario, se preparó como si fuera a salir con su novio, inclusive se puso perfume cuando solo lo hacía en ocasiones especiales. Shun hervía de la furia a causa de la indiferencia, ¿tan poco le importaba al Cisne la relación? Por lo visto sí.

La tarde llegó y luego del almuerzo el Cisne se despidió con un beso frío en los labios. El último beso que se darían, aunque debían reconocer que ya casi ni se besaban. ¡Hasta ese punto habían llegado! Parecían amigos más que otra cosa. Y al lado de Shun, incondicionalmente, estaba el Dragón.

Hyoga volvió del supuesto "seminario" a la madrugada, Shun pudo escucharlo en el pasillo porque estaba despierto y expectante a la llegada de su novio, aunque en su interior ya era ex novio.

Al otro día, cuando despertó, llamó a su hermano. En una breve conversación telefónica, Andrómeda guardó algunas pertenencias dentro de un bolso y sin decir nada se fue de la mansión. Sin decirle nada a Hyoga al menos, pues Shiryu y Seiya estaban al tanto.

Llegó al pequeño apartamento de su hermano y este lo recibió con cariño, en su interior Ikki estaba en parte contento por la separación y en parte triste por la cara de su hermanito. El llamado no se hizo esperar. Cerca del mediodía Hyoga telefoneó preocupado por el rumbo de la relación, necesitaba y estaba en el derecho de saber qué estaba pasando; pero el Phoenix le cortó sin decirle nada a su pequeño hermano de la llamada.

Por eso el Cisne se encaminó al apartamento, conocía lo suficiente a su cuñado como para vaticinar algo así. Shun aceptó la visita, pues reconocía que el Cisne se merecía una explicación.

—Vamos a caminar —propuso Shun tomando una campera. Sin más opciones Hyoga aceptó, una vez afuera lo preguntó apenas en la entrada.  
—¿Qué está pasando, Shun?  
—Hyoga —susurró mientras se sentó en un pilar— escúchame bien... primero te agradezco todo. Has sido mi primer hombre, mi primer amor… _Todo_ lo has sido en mi vida —confesó y el Cisne tembló por el rumbo que había tomado la conversación.  
—¿Qué quieres decirme, Shun? —Su rostro estaba ensombrecido por la pena de perderlo todo en ese instante.  
—Me iré este verano con mi hermano… a Grecia.  
—¿Por qué? ¿Por qué, Shun? ¿Por qué quieres terminar con la relación?  
—Hyoga, esta relación ha muerto hace mucho. Nada más que no queríamos verlo. —Ambos sabían que esas palabras eran ciertas, pero el Cisne no podía con esa idea.  
—Shun, intentémoslo. Hagamos algo...  
—Ya no hay nada por hacer. Hace cinco años que estamos juntos y hace dos que vengo intentando de todo.  
—Entonces es cierto... te perdí... porque no luché.  
—No es eso solamente, Hyoga. Son muchas cosas, entre ellas el hecho de que... ya no me amas.  
—No digas eso, Shun. —El Cisne se sentó frente a Andrómeda, abatido y con la mirada entristecida, el mundo se le estaba viniendo abajo—. ¡¿Todo esto porque fui a un seminario?!  
—No, Hyoga, no es solo un puto seminario. —Nunca, en los cinco años de noviazgo, Shun había usado un tono tan despectivo.  
—¿Entonces?  
—Ya te dije. Yo te amé —Shun intentó utilizar el tiempo pasado—. Te quise a mi lado, pero tú estabas tan preocupado por el "qué dirán". Yo no puedo estar al lado de alguien que me esconde por ser hombre. Necesito que me amen con todo lo que hacerlo implica.  
—Te juro que cambiaré, pero por favor… no me dejes. —Unas lágrimas rebeldes amenazaban con surgir. Hyoga hizo todo lo posible por evitarlo sin conseguirlo. No quería rebajarse, pero lo haría si así conseguía permanecer junto a Shun.  
—No me pidas eso, Hyoga. Por favor... —Shun se contuvo, en su interior sabía que debía ser frío. Por primera vez debía ser él quien se comportase con la indiferencia que el Cisne le había brindado en esos cinco años. No lloró, y se sorprendió por lo duro que podía ser en un momento como ese. Supo que no debía mirarlo a los ojos. Debía ser firme o si no volverían otra vez a lo mismo y, por todos los dioses, no lo soportaría.  
—Sé que soy una basura, sé que tu intento de suicido fue por mi culpa...  
—Hyoga, por favor, no. —Shun se llevó una mano a la frente en señal de cansancio, no quería volver a eso de su intento de suicidio.  
—Shun, has intentado quitarte la vida, no una, sino varias veces. Has estado bajo tratamiento… ¿O te crees que tu hermano me odia por odiar? Sé que tuve mucho que ver y que…  
—Hyoga, no saquemos el pasado a flote. —Eso había pasado cuando Shun tenía tan solo dieciséis años. ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Hyoga estaba tratando de darse cuenta de sus errores? ¿Para qué o por qué? Ya era tarde.  
—Por favor, te prometo cambiar.  
—No.  
—Shun, mírame a los ojos. Shun... —Hyoga le buscó los ojos— dime que no me amas y te dejaré en paz.  
Shun levantó la vista cansada. Por Zeus, lo amaba y con locura, pero no podía seguir siendo la sombra de ese vano amor. Supo que debía mentirle.  
—Escúchame, Hyoga... agradezco tu compañía. A pesar de que con el tiempo tú, yo... ambos tengamos nuestras parejas, yo siempre te recordaré. Es más, nos conocemos hace mucho y tú eres la persona que más me conoce, tú lo sabes todo de mí. ¿Qué más quisiera yo que tenerte a mi lado para siempre?  
—Si quieres estar con otro, bien... pero no me dejes. ¿Quieres un tiempo? ¿Eso quieres? —Hyoga intentaba encontrarle la vuelta o la solución con desesperación.  
—No, Hyoga. Lo que más quiero es que seas feliz. Es ser feliz... con quien sea. Pero juntos no. No pudimos. Son más las veces que lloramos —perdió la mirada, era muy duro decirle adiós—. Hyoga, te debo mucho a ti...  
—No me respondiste, Shun. Te amo... ¿Tú me amas?

Shun lo miró fijo y dentro de él seguía ese "no"; pero era tan difícil pronunciar esa palabra, era tan difícil mentir en un momento como ese. Era algo muy cruel, pero no había más opciones.

—No —dijo Andrómeda finalmente sin quitar la vista de los ojos de Hyoga. Permaneció sereno e inquebrantable por fuera, aunque por dentro se había desmoronado.  
—No te creo —comenzó a decir el Cisne a la vez que lloraba—. No te creo.

Shun atinó a abrazarlo en señal de consuelo, pero no lo hizo. Era tan arduo, pero debía continuar con su postura indiferente si quería darle fin a todo. Por eso se contuvo y no lo consoló, que llorara. Quizás si se descargaba se iría más tranquilo.

—Hyoga... tranquilo, sé que es difícil, pero verás que en unos días te sentirás mejor. —Le daba un poco de impresión ver los roles invertidos. No era Shun el que lloraba, no era Hyoga el indiferente.  
—¿Y tú? Aparentemente es cierto. Ya no me amas —dijo el Cisne al ver esa postura.  
—No quiero seguir hablando. Terminamos, Hyoga.  
—Está bien, pero… ¿cómo haré? No puedo vivir sin ti.

¡¿Por qué demonios le tenía que decir en ese momento lo que por tanto tiempo Shun quiso escuchar?!

—Verás que podrás. Para mí también será difícil. Han sido cinco años, Hyoga. Nadie dice que es fácil —dijo Andrómeda poniéndose de pie.  
—Espera. No te vayas todavía. Si es la última vez que nos vemos... quédate un rato más conmigo —rogó y Shun volvió a sentarse en el pilar intentando no mirarlo. Por Athena, necesitaba salir corriendo de ese lugar para encerrarse en el baño a llorar toda la angustia contenida—. Siempre he hecho las cosas mal.  
—No, Hyoga —sentenció Shun poniéndose de pie—; si empiezas con eso me iré.  
—No, espera. Está bien...  
—No quiero que hablemos más de la relación.  
—Está bien, pero antes debo saber algo...  
—Adelante, pregunta. —Era lo mínimo que Andrómeda podía hacer por el hombre que amó con locura y devoción, y que aún amaba. Ojalá ese sentimiento lo abandonara pronto, pero ¿quería dejar de amar? Era algo tan único amar y sentirse amado.  
—¿Esto tiene que ver con Shiryu?  
—Ay, Hyoga… ni lo nombres. No, no tiene nada que ver, ni siquiera contribuyó —respondió y el Cisne asintió conforme.  
—¿Qué haré? ¿Qué haremos?  
—Por lo pronto —pronunció Shun— quisiera poder saber todo el tiempo cómo estás. No me gustaría dejar de estar en tu vida, así como tú en la mía —se censuró, no era la idea volver a lo mismo.  
—Yo tampoco quisiera que nos _perdamos_ por completo. ¿Puedo pasar a verte a la tarde después del instituto?  
—Sí —respondió Andrómeda con una sonrisa. Cuánto le dolía ver esas lágrimas en los ojos del hombre que más felicidad le había traído así como dolor—. No quisiera que nos peleáramos, esa no es mi idea. Además están los chicos... —Era cierto, los dos cayeron en la cuenta: El grupo. Los cinco eran amigos desde la infancia. Tantas batallas juntos, tantos momentos.  
—Me dolerá verte con otro...  
—Supongo que nos sentiremos algo… raros —confesó—. No me molestaría que nos juntemos los cinco, además... no podría si uno de nosotros no está. No sería lo mismo el grupo.  
—Lo mismo pienso. Me gustaría que las cosas quedaran bien entre nosotros. Por nosotros —remarcó redundante— y por los chicos… por todos.

En su interior Shun siempre temió la idea de que al separarse de Hyoga la amistad con sus amigos inevitablemente también terminaría. Al menos Hyoga siempre le recalcaba eso en el pasado cuando la relación amenazaba con terminar, pero era solo un ardid del Cisne para evitar dicha fatalidad, uno que solía dar resultados.

Shun finalizó la triste conversación poniéndose de pie, caminó a paso lento hasta la puerta del edificio, no volteo, pues no podía con la imagen de Hyoga, quien se quedaba ahí en ese lugar mirándolo alejarse. Cuando la puerta se cerró ambos supieron que el "libro" de su relación también se había cerrado para siempre.

Una vez a solas en el ascensor Andrómeda se dejó caer al suelo y comenzó a llorar como un niño, como hacía mucho tiempo no lo hacía.

**(…)**

Varios días pasaron en los que Shun se alejó inevitablemente del grupo. Todas las tardes Hyoga pasaba por el departamento para verlo y siempre le traía un chocolate. Era raro saludarse con frialdad, como si fueran amigos. Era raro estar cerca y no besarse o no abrazarse.

En los primeros días el Cisne le pedía permiso para robarle un abrazo que Andrómeda permitía con extremo cariño hacia quien le había enseñado mucho, mientras el Cisne le contaba que era difícil, que le costaba, que no podía comenzar el día, pues le faltaba.

Shun hizo lo posible por no sucumbir frente a esas palabras, pero todo era tan difícil. Sabía lo que le costaba al Cisne, pues él también estaba en la misma situación. Y de nuevo el planteo y otra vez esa pregunta: ¿Si todavía se amaban por qué estar separados? Y nuevamente la respuesta, Shun se iría. Excusa para poder terminar con esa relación que amenazaba con matar las pocas neuronas vivas que aún le quedaban.

Hyoga también le aclaró que por nada del mundo quería que se alejara de sus amigos, aunque él estuviera viviendo en la mansión. Seguro que todos ya estaban al tanto de la ruptura, aquellos quienes se habían llenado la boca diciendo que hacían una hermosa pareja.

También le contó que había conseguido empleo, como siempre le había insistido, y que por ende lo vería menos. Mejor, quizás así, si se distanciaban un poco, los sentimientos terminarían por morir. Sin embargo, a pesar del pedido de Shun, a veces a Hyoga se le escapaba un "te amo", entonces Shun se ofendía y se iba. No podía con eso, por esa razón huía siempre.

Hasta que un día Hyoga le dijo que podía estar con quien quisiera, que ya no le pertenecía y que por más que le doliera verlo con otra u otro, estaban en su derecho los dos. Le resultó raro, pero ya nada eran y ya nada podía recriminarse.

Shun se sorprendió por la insistencia de su ahora amigo. Lo amaba tanto como al principio. ¿Y si le daba una oportunidad? En una ocasión el Cisne le dejó en claro que pasara lo que pasara él estaría a su lado incondicionalmente, porque lo amaba y no dejaría de amarlo nunca.

Andrómeda agradeció esas palabras pero los hechos, como siempre ocurría en el Cisne, demostraron lo contrario. Pues el Cisne era hombre de palabras y no de hechos. De eso siempre se quejó el Shun.

Lo comprobó una vez más con su hermano. Ironías de la vida, el colmo de un Santo que había luchado contra enemigos que harían temblar a cualquiera, tener un accidente en Año Nuevo que lo envió directo al hospital.

Luego de un mes, Shun volvió a ver a sus amigos a causa de la fatalidad, pero de Hyoga ni noticias. ¿Estaba enterado? Sí, por supuesto. ¿Y así lo amaba? ¿Ese era el amor que le profesaba?

Ikki estaba en terapia intensiva, Ikki estaba en peligro como en antaño cuando tuvieron que envestir sus armaduras. Su hermano, el ser que más amaba en la tierra, estaba debatiéndose entre la vida y la muerte. ¡Por todos los dioses del Olimpo! Si el Cisne sabía lo que para Shun significaba su compañía en un momento como ese.

Sentado en el banco, a la espera de que algún doctor le diera noticias nuevas, veía como por segunda vez en la semana Seiya aparecía para visitar por cinco minutos al único que podía visitar: Shun, pues a Ikki no podía verlo ya que estaba en terapia intensiva. Detrás del Pegasus, siempre presente, estaba el Dragón.

En un momento como ese Andrómeda no podía pensar con claridad, pero sin duda debido a todo lo ocurrido en ese último tiempo, Shun vio a Shiryu como a un amigo, como un buen y querido amigo a quien sin lugar a dudas le debía mucho. Y no más que eso.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) "Elegía" de Miguel Hernández.  
> (2) "Me sobra el corazón" de Miguel Hernández.


	3. Mi amante...

Los días en el hospital eran agonizantes y extremadamente largos. Aun así, el tiempo en aquel lugar era extraño. Las horas transcurrían sin importancia para Shun, pues un minuto era igual a un día frente a la situación de tener a su único familiar, a su sangre, a lo que fue y lo sería todo, en terapia Intensiva.

Recordando el pasado, así, sumergido en sus pensamientos, lo encontraron Seiya y Shiryu.

—¿Y? ¿Cómo está Ikki? —preguntó el Pegasus sentándose a su lado.  
—No tengo noticias. Estoy esperando al neurólogo desde la mañana. ¿Qué hora es? —dijo Andrómeda consciente por primera vez del tiempo.  
—Las cinco de la tarde —respondió el Dragón sacando de su mochila una vianda—, ten —y se la extendió.  
—¿Eh, qué...? —Cuando Shun reaccionó notó que dentro del recipiente había comida. Con una sonrisa, de esas que hacía tiempo no regalaba, aceptó el _tapper_ agradeciéndolo.  
—¿Hyoga aún no apareció? —cuestionó Seiya sin darse cuenta de lo que decía, sin notar que eso era como una daga directa al corazón para Andrómeda. Al no recibir respuesta por parte de sus amigos continuó hablando—. Dijo que vendría. Ya debe estar por llegar.

Lo cierto era que desde hacía una semana que Shun esperaba esa visita y su compañía, pero del Cisne ni noticias. Mientras le dedicaba sus pensamientos a su hermano dejando de lado al Cisne, apareció el doctor. Y con la esperanza de que le diera nuevas buenas Andrómeda se puso de pie y se le abalanzó.

—El paciente Kido Ikki ha salido de terapia, pero aún su estado es delicado. Cuando esté listo, la enfermera vendrá a darles el permiso para pasar a verlo —sentenció el hombre con voz grave y segura. ¿Eso era bueno? ¿Era malo? Shun se encontraba desconcertado, hasta que una mano lo devolvió a la realidad.  
—Shun —pronunció el pelilargo— tu hermano se pondrá mejor, ya verás. Salió de terapia, eso es una buena señal. —Shun sonrió frente a esas palabras que fueron como un bálsamo.  
—Será mejor que duermas un poco. Has estado aquí desde el accidente, debes descansar en una cama —propuso el Pegasus a lo cual Shiryu secundó.  
—No. Quiero quedarme. —Andrómeda era grande, podía tomar sus propias decisiones.  
—Me iré —avisó Seiya—, ¿quieres algo antes de que me vaya, que te traiga o te compre algo? —ofreció con gentileza.  
—No, gracias. Ya no tengo dinero —respondió apenado.  
—Eso no es problema —sentenció el Dragón sacando la billetera.  
—Deja, yo tengo dinero —dijo el Pegasus y se alejó del lugar, el pelilargo volvió a guardar su billetera.

Ambos amigos se sentaron de nuevo en los bancos. Shiryu guardó silencio observando la sonrisa que su amigo le brindaba, Shun estaba nervioso. A pesar de sonreír, su mirada era triste, el Dragón notó eso.

—Tranquilo. Verás que todo saldrá bien.  
—Sí, lo sé. Mi hermano es fuerte, un simple accidente no puede con el Phoenix.  
—Entonces... es por otra razón que tus ojitos están tristes —dijo el pelilargo con verdad.  
—No sé. Sí. Qué sé yo...  
—¿Es por él, cierto? —Shiryu creyó que hablaban de la misma persona y así era. Con más confianza Andrómeda se soltó.  
—Si me ama como tanto profesa, no entiendo por qué no está aquí, por qué aún no vino. Si él sabe que yo necesito... —calló de golpe, estaba hablando de más, aunque era su amigo Dragón. Con más motivos, no era correcto hablar del Cisne con él.  
—Y bueno, Shun... los hechos demuestran la verdad. —Shiryu también se abstuvo de hablar. ¿Era correcto darle a Shun su punto de vista? ¿Decirle lo que opinaba en verdad del vacío amor de Hyoga? Prefirió callar.  
—¿Qué? Dime —lo alentó Andrómeda para que continuara hablando.  
—No, nada... es que... tú te mereces... Lo que quiero decir... a ti hay que amarte por completo y no a medias. —Le costaba horrores hablar, pero de cierta forma el Dragón pudo dar su punto de vista. Guardaron silencio por unos segundos, el clima estaba raro, demasiado cargado—. Shun... —pronunció con más duda que al inicio— Tú aún... lo amas, ¿verdad?  
—No. ¿Ves? Estás cosas... —negó con la cabeza, tratando de hablar con más claridad—. No. Cómo voy a amar a alguien que... No lo amo, esta es la prueba definitiva, esto ha sido un quiebre para mí. Interiormente ya lo he dejado de amar —afirmó tajante.  
—Si es así —dijo el pelilargo, pues todavía no le cerraban algunas cuestiones— ¿por qué aún sigues esperándolo?

Era cierto, si ya no lo amaba, ¿por qué estaba pidiendo por él? Shun se sintió desarmado, sin saber muy bien qué responder estaba por darle un montón de pretextos sin sentido cuando por suerte apareció Seiya trayendo consigo algo para beber, revistas y más comida.

El Pegasus, luego de darle todo lo comprado a su amigo se despidió. Antes de retirarse el Dragón le preguntó a Shun si quería que se quedara a su lado toda la noche. Andrómeda no se sintió con el derecho de pedirle semejante sacrificio, así que los despidió a los dos.

Los días transcurrieron en el hospital, poco a poco Ikki comenzaba a recuperarse de las lesiones, heridas nuevas que se sumaron a las viejas. Los doctores estaban asombrados, una persona normal no hubiera resistido un accidente de semejante magnitud. Sin dudas había renacido de sus cenizas; pero lo que más asombraba era que se iba del hospital sin secuelas.

Y así, las penas de Shun duraron poco pues su hermano se fue del hospital junto a él y caminando por sus propios medios, cuando los médicos habían afirmado que quizás quedaría postrado para siempre en una silla de ruedas.

Condujo Andrómeda camino al departamento, no solo por el estado débil de su hermano, sino porque lo primero que alegó el Phoenix cuando recuperó la consciencia era que no quería volver a manejar un coche por un buen tiempo.

Todavía el dolor no abandonaba por completo el corazón de Shun, sus penas seguían latentes ahí, más que nada producto de su decepción. Como era previsible, como lo supuso, Hyoga apareció un buen día preguntando por Ikki.

Ese fue el pie para Andrómeda, para decirle cómo se sintió y cómo se sentía; fue tan crudo y tan auténtico que consiguió arrancarle una lágrima al frío e indiferente Cisne. Aun así, Shun no amedrentó, en especial cuando escuchó el pretexto del trabajo y el estudio.

A pesar de decirle todo lo que se tenía guardado, a pesar de quitarse las ganas de verlo llorar, de que supiera cuánto dolor le había causado su comportamiento, aun la tristeza, la soledad y el abandono no lo dejaban en paz al pobre Shun. Todavía seguía llorando por las noches a causa de un inocuo amor, sin embargo, durante el día, su buen amigo Shiryu se encargaba de aligerar esas penas. Intentos vanos por sacar de su encierro a Andrómeda, fue así que una noche llamó a los hermanos para invitarlos a la mansión, la excusa era ver una película juntos, como solían hacer antes de la inevitable separación de Shun con su "peor es nada". Por teléfono, el Dragón se encargó de aclararle a Shun que Hyoga no estaría esa noche en la mansión, tranquilizándolo. Aunque eso para Andrómeda fue más un baldazo de agua fría. ¿Dónde estaría? ¿A dónde o con quién saldría? En fin, se prometió no pensar demasiado en esos detalles a pesar de serle inevitable. Solo rogaba que el amor que aún permanecía en él lo abandonara definitivamente.

Así pasaron una agradable noche, cenaron los cuatro juntos, riendo y recordando viejas anécdotas. De vez en cuando Shun echó un par de vistazos a las escaleras, porque cabía la posibilidad de que el Cisne estuviera en la mansión, ¿no? El punto era que no quería demostrar que aún le importaba lo que hacía o dejaba de hacer; pero, como si le leyeran el pensamiento, Seiya le comentó a Ikki que Hyoga había salido, momento en el que Shiryu aprovechó para acotar que salía mucho en ese último tiempo y que tal vez estaba con alguien.

Shun se guardó toda su bronca y todas sus penas, aunque era más que obvio. Viendo las botellas aun cerradas de cerveza tomó una con extrema violencia y la abrió. Andrómeda no estaba acostumbrado a tomar y digamos que ese arranque llamó mucho la atención.

Su hermano se le quedó mirando más que asombrado, aun así nada podía hacer, si el niño quería tomar, era su problema. Shun ya era mayor de edad. Así que antes de que la cena estuviera preparada comenzaron a tomar desde temprano. Después de la cena y durante la película estaban más que entonados, pero ya estaban acostumbrados a ese estado de somnolencia y estupidez, donde una acotación tonta era suficiente para echarse a reír.

Shun notó cierto acercamiento por parte del Dragón, era obvio y esperable si el alcohol daba una confianza que no se obtiene en otra situación, aunque no era necesario beber para tenerse fe ¿cierto?

Lo que más le sorprendió a Andrómeda fue el acercamiento de su buen amigo Seiya, quien insistía en pasar el brazo sobre su hombro. Algo natural si se toma en cuenta que era el Pegasus, siempre tuvo esos gestos, no solo con el "niño feliz" sino con todos. ¿O estaba fantaseando con cosas que no eran? En su afán por sentirse deseado y acompañado. La cerveza se le había subido a la cabeza y ni siquiera prestaba atención a la película, así lo encontró el Phoenix quien le aconsejó que se acostara.

—Hermanito, ¿por qué no vas a dormir?  
—Aquí estoy bien —respondió Shun sin convicción en sus palabras.  
—Ve a dormir, Shun. Si ni siquiera estás mirando la película, en vez de dormir en el sillón acuéstate en una cama —propuso Shiryu.

Andromeda se sintió con la confianza de acceder al pedido de su hermano y de su amigo. Antes había vivido allí, así que intentó ponerse de pie para dirigirse a una de las habitaciones. Por indicaciones del Phoenix y el Dragón, Seiya acompañó a su borracho amigo, quien tranquilamente pudo haber objetado que podía solo, pero en fin, por algo se dejaba acompañar.

En el camino, rumbo a los cuartos y subiendo las escaleras ambos permanecieron en completo silencio. En el ambiente había cierto magnetismo, aun así Shun maquinaba en su cabeza la alocada idea de que... ¡era Seiya! Su amigo Seiya. No podía, no con él.

Llegaron a los cuartos, específicamente a la habitación del Pegasus y este prendió la luz para quitar las ropas desperdigadas en la cama. La acomodó un poco, tendió apenas las sábanas revueltas y le indicó que se acostara.

Shun pasó a su lado mirándolo fijamente, aun esa idea de que era su amigo no lo abandonaba por completo, esbozó una risita nerviosa porque los dos sabían lo que hacían allí. Seiya atinó a irse, pero antes lo pensó. No estaría nada mal. Y el inevitable beso que estaban postergando llegó.

El Pegasus posó los labios sobre los de Andrómeda y este correspondió el beso, todavía en completo silencio, hasta que habló.

—Bueno, me voy a dormir —dijo acostándose boca arriba.  
—Más tarde compramos algo para tomar con el té y te despertamos —dijo Seiya volteando para irse, pero no... La realidad era que no quería irse. Dio la vuelta y caminó hasta la cama para acostarse con algo de duda sobre su amigo.

Shun no se sintió incómodo por la actitud del Pegasus, si se sintió raro. Pues su único hombre había sido el Cisne y a Seiya durante todo ese tiempo lo había visto como a un simple y buen amigo, sobre todo heterosexual. Ante la idea de estar besándolo Andrómeda rió nervioso:

—No lo puedo creer.  
—Yo tampoco, o sea... ¡eres Shun! —exclamó Seiya dando a entender que él también se encontraba desarmado y asombrado, sin embargo ese lugar, entre las piernas de su amigo, no lo abandonaba.  
—Jamás se me hubiera cruzado por la cabeza esto —dijo rodeando el cuello del Pegasus para pegar el rostro sobre su cara. Nunca imaginó una situación semejante con su amigo, nunca se imaginó tenerlo así.  
—A mí tampoco, pero bueno... sucedió. Así que... "bienvenido sea" —pronunció Seiya aún asombrado por lo que estaba pasando.  
—Es raro —susurró Shun.  
—Sí. Porque somos amigos, pero bueno... podemos ser _muy_ buenos amigos —dijo el Pegasus nervioso y con cierta picardía en las palabras.

Había pasado más de un mes desde la separación con Hyoga y ahora Andrómeda se encontraba en la penosa situación de comenzar algo nuevo. Miró a su amigo y se sintió tranquilo de que fuera Seiya. Confiaba en él, sabía que no le haría daño y pensó que no le costaría tener sexo con él ya que lo conocía desde hacía mucho tiempo. Porque sí, era solo sexo, del cual, luego de un mes de ausentes caricias, necesitaba.

Pasar de tener _carne_ todos los días a la pura abstinencia podía _matar_ a cualquiera, pero lo que más le agradaba de todo eso no era solo el hecho de descubrir que aun podía despertar el deseo en los demás, sino que era su buen amigo, alguien en quien depositar esa confianza que nunca se consigue con alguien a quien se conoce por primera vez.

Lo que más tranquilo lo dejaba era saber que solo sería sexo sin compromiso. Pues Seiya no solía atarse a sus conquistas y por primera vez Shun se sintió agradecido por ello, luego de cinco largos y agonizantes años, lo que menos necesitaba era atarse a alguien de nuevo. Pensaba en todos esos factores mientras el Pegasus le devoraba la boca, aun descargando el peso de su cuerpo sobre él.

—Bueno, me voy. Están Shiryu y tu hermano abajo —dijo Seiya dando a entender que nada podía suceder en ese momento, Shun se apenó, pero asintió saludándolo.

En la penumbra del cuarto, Shun volteó y una vez solo rompió a reír a carcajadas. ¡Por todos los dioses, era Seiya! Las vueltas de la vida. Bueno, pero el Pegasus no estaba nada mal, por lo menos para quitarse las ganas un par de veces y descargar tensiones estaba más que bien.

**(…)**

Andrómeda despertó en la oscuridad parcial de la habitación, entreabrió los ojos y se encontró con una silueta. Cuando pudo definir quién era, notó que se trataba de su amigo Seiya. Supo lo que había venido a hacer, por eso se sintió un poco incómodo y nervioso.

Seiya llegó a la cama y se recostó al lado. Una sesión de besos tímidos y caricias anheladas dio comienzo. Si bien el Pegasus no forzó la situación, Shun tenía la cabeza trabajando a mil. Por un lado, jamás había estado con otra persona en una cama. Su único hombre había sido Hyoga. Seiya era un amigo, sin dudas, no había por qué temer; pero ¿a qué le temía? ¿A la situación? ¿A no estar a la altura? Sabía Andrómeda que su amigo era un joven experimentado en esas lides, al menos conquistas nunca le faltaban.

Fuera lo que fuera, Shun se sintió confundido y nervioso, pero como quien se libera de sus cadenas, creyó o deseó sentir que si se acostaba con su amigo la figura del Cisne lo abandonaría por completo. La posesión lo abandonaría. ¿Estaba preparado para entregar su cuerpo a otra persona? El Cisne ya no era nadie en su vida. ¡Qué demonios, Shun! Era solo sexo. _Solo sexo_. El disparador, el momento decisivo fue cuando Andrómeda se quitó los pantalones.

Quitándose la ropa con naturalidad, El Pegasus se ubicó entre las piernas de su amigo y con extrema pasión comenzó a penetrarlo. Costó un poco porque era escasa la lubricación. Shun se limitó a abrir las piernas y observar el constante vaivén de su amigo.

Por algún extraño motivo no lo estaba disfrutando, pero tampoco se sentía mal. Seiya eyaculó en el interior de su amante y se recostó a su lado. Aún el miembro seguía duro, mientras Shun se preguntaba qué diablos había ocurrido. ¿Por qué no había gozado? Con lo que le gustaba el sexo, aunque su rubio tenía un pene monumental. En fin... creyó que una segunda vuelta no vendría mal, así que se posesionó sobre su amigo, quien lo entendió y también se acomodó mejor para recibirlo.

Se sentó sobre el pene dejándose deslizar hasta tocar fondo con rapidez y facilidad. El movimiento rítmico dio comienzo; pero algo raro ocurrió, Shun se movía como los cinco años de experiencia le habían enseñado, sin embargo no estaba gozando. No. Su miembro estaba indiferente a lo que ocurría. ¡¿Qué pasaba?! Mientras analizaba la situación, en un momento donde supuestamente lo que menos se puede hacer es pensar con claridad, su amigo eyaculó de nuevo. El líquido caliente y espeso comenzó a deslizarse por sus piernas. Una situación excitante, pero que no daba resultados. Seiya notó que su amigo se encontraba "relajado". Quizás, pensó, eyaculó en el durante, así que no se preocupó demasiado.

—Bueno... me voy a dormir al sillón —pronunció el Pegasus.  
—¿Y los chicos? —preguntó Shun mientras se vestía.  
—Están dormidos; pero supongo que se estarán por despertar...  
—¿Qué hora es? —A pesar de su somnolencia Andrómeda pudo visualizar la claridad ingresando por la ventana.  
—Ni idea. Las cinco o seis de la mañana.

Shun comprendió que su amigo había esperado con paciencia a que los otros dos se durmieran para poder llegar hasta donde se encontraban. Una sonrisa pícara cubrió su rostro. Algo daba comienzo, un juego excitante y divertido. Aunque eran solo ilusiones de Shun, quien se prometió y consiguió no enamorarse de Seiya bajo ninguna circunstancia.

Ninguno de los dos, ni Seiya ni Shun pudieron conciliar el sueño, pues los demás comenzaban a despertar. ¡Y apenas se habían ido a acostar hacía dos horas! Andrómeda se levantó para desayunar con sus amigos y por su lado, el Pegasus dejó el sillón y aprovechó que su amigo había abandonado su cuarto y se acostó a dormir.

A los pocos minutos, por la puerta trasera de la mansión, apareció Hyoga, quien se quedó helado al ver a Shun y al hermano mayor ahí, sin obviar, por supuesto, la presencia de Shiryu. Saludó secamente y se retiró de la cocina.

A la hora Andrómeda se puso de pie para ir a buscar sus cosas, pues debía volver a su departamento a pesar del comentario del Dragón sobre volver a vivir todos juntos. En la sala se encontraba el Cisne haciendo de cuenta que miraba televisión. Por supuesto que aprovechó el momento para hablarle a Shun.

—¿Cómo estás? —preguntó sin imaginar lo que desencadenaría. Shun tomó aire y lo miró con sumo enojo. Tanto que por un momento el parecido con su hermano fue extremadamente acojonante.  
—¡¿Cómo quieres que este?! —respondió Andromeda conteniendo las palabras, no quería gritar.  
—Por lo que veo tu hermano está mejor. Discúlpame. No pude ir, tuve que trabajar.  
—¿Este es el amor que me tienes? _Este_. Me has dejado solo en mi peor momento —exclamó con dolor.  
—Shun, lo siento, yo... —El Cisne sentía que nada podía decir en ese momento, Shun tenía un poco de razón y estaba en su derecho de reclamárselo.  
—No te das una idea de cómo te necesité. Cómo necesité tu compañía. —Andrómeda decidió que lo mejor era irse, no valía la pena dialogar con él.  
—Espera, Shun. No te vayas. No quiero que te enojes conmigo. Sé que no estuve a tu lado, pero, por favor, no quiero pelearme contigo. —Ikki apareció por la puerta, alertado por la ausencia de su hermano, y de inmediato se percató de la situación.  
—Shun... tengo sueño y a la tarde tengo que ir a cubrir el franco de mi compañero. Me voy. ¿Tienes tus llaves?  
—Sí, hermano. Ve tranquilo. —Shun tenía la intención de seguir la discusión con el Cisne para darle un punto final a todo.

El Phoenix se fue de la mansión dejando a más de uno asombrado. La situación era tan clara y a pesar de ello había dejado solo a su hermano con Hyoga. En su interior, el Phoenix sabía que su hermano era lo suficientemente adulto como para arreglar sus asuntos, así que muy a su pesar optó por irse y dejarlos solos. Por su lado el pelilargo andaba dando vueltas. Eso puso extremadamente nerviosos a los dos en conflicto. Hasta que harto, el Cisne exclamó por lo bajo.

—¿Ves? Lo hace a propósito. ¿Por qué no nos deja solos? —reclamó. En su interior Shun opinaba igual, pues Shiryu estaba por completo decidido a no dejarlos solos, como si temiera que algo pudiera llegar a ocurrir entre ellos.  
—Vamos a tu cuarto —propuso Andrómeda sorprendiéndolo.

Ambos subieron hasta la habitación. Shun contempló una alocada idea. Había decidido abandonar por completo al Cisne y cuando se refería a abandonar, hablaba de los sentimientos que aún lo ataban a él.

Tenía a su buen amigo Seiya, quien le daría satisfacción física, y por el otro lado tenía la contención del Dragón, quien comenzaba a perturbarlo por momentos con actitudes más que celosas. Shun sentía que no estaría mal desquitarse las ganas con el rubio y gozar como no había podido hacerlo con el Pegasus.

Después lo dejaría.

Llegaron al cuarto y Andrómeda se sentó en la cama, y como siempre ocurría cuando estaban solos, el Cisne intentó acercarse a él. Le sorprendió ser correspondido. Se sentó a un lado de Shun para tomarle el rostro entre las manos y mirarlo a los ojos. Esas esmeraldas reflejaban tristeza, dolor y despecho. Posó los labios sobre la boca que creyó, aun le pertenecía, y deslizó las manos sobre el cuerpo de Shun explorando esos rincones que tan bien conocía.

Andromeda no solo se dejó hacer, también correspondió el trato buscando lo de un principio: Sexo. Acarició la entrepierna de Hyoga, el miembro de este comenzaba a reaccionar aprisionado en el pantalón. ¿Dónde había estado toda la noche? Ya no importaba, no eran novios, nada se debían. Ningún "rendir cuentas".

Bajó la cremallera del pantalón y sacó el imponente pene de su encierro para contemplarlo, quizás por última vez. Hasta se sintió un poco emocionado por la vista, pero esa emoción cambió por un sentimiento de deseo cuando el Cisne lo tomó de la cabeza y le obligó a tragarlo. Saboreó como nunca antes lo había hecho, lo necesitaba, necesitaba eso… sorpresivamente el semen escapó.

—Estás caliente —apuntaló Shun asombrado y analizando la situación agregó—. ¿Quién te dejó así esta noche? —Andrómeda también era hombre y por ende conocía las reacciones de ese estilo.  
—Nadie —respondió con naturalidad mientras se quitaba la ropa y hacía lo mismo con la de Shun, quien descubrió entre líneas la mentira.  
—Hyoga... ya lo hablamos. Puedes estar con quien quieras. Ambos. No te reprocharé.  
—Lo sé, Shun; pero es la verdad... Aún me cuesta estar con otra persona. Lo intenté, pero no pude. Todavía te amo.

Shun desistió en su intento cuando observó el escultural cuerpo de su amante por completo desnudo. Se estremeció frente a esa vista e intentó retener la imagen en su cabeza, para que se quedara en su recuerdo eternamente.

—Tú, Shun... ¿has estado con alguien en este tiempo?

Andrómeda medito bien la respuesta. No tenía por qué mentirle, por empezar nunca lo había hecho y no le saldría en ese momento, y por otro lado tenían ese pacto de contar, si estaban con alguien, por eso respondió con sinceridad.

—Sí. —Eso escuchó el Cisne justo cuando el pene comenzaba a introducirse en el interior de su ángel, que de ángel ya no tenía nada.  
—Ah, ¿sí? ¿Quién? Si se puede saber —preguntó fingiendo muy mal indiferencia.  
—Seiya —lanzó de una, ¿qué más daba? Era dulce la venganza.

El gemido estrepitoso de los amantes retumbó en el cuarto. Shun comenzó a mover las caderas como si fuera la última vez. Y lo sería. Mientras que Hyoga disfrutaba como nunca del cuerpo que había desvirgado cinco años atrás y que en parte creía que le pertenecía por entero.

Estaba enterándose de que Shun había probado la carne de otro; ya no era suyo, no era su exclusividad. Con un poco de molestia, le preguntó al respecto a su amante mientras este estiraba la cabeza hacia atrás disfrutando de la penetración.

—¿Y la pasaste bien con Seiya?  
—No —respondió Shun como pudo—. No sé. Fue raro.  
—¿Te hizo acabar? ¿Te folló bien? Me parece que tendré que enseñarle como hacerte gozar.  
—¡Ah, sí! Ya llego. ¡Ya! —Andrómeda comenzó a gemir con extremo morbo, hasta que la hábil mano de su amante consiguió que se descargara sobre el vientre de este.

El Cisne se aferró con hambre a las caderas de Shun y clavando los dedos comenzó a eyacular. En pocos instantes el líquido blanco y espeso se deslizó en el interior de Shun saciándolo. Como si ese semen y ese pene fueran los únicos que lograban satisfacerlo por completo.

Sin emitir palabra, creyendo que era la mejor venganza hacia él, Andromeda se puso de pie, se limpió el semen con una remera sucia y se vistió para retirarse del cuarto sin siquiera saludarlo.

Una vez abajo, en la sala, saludo a Shiryu al pasar, quien lo miró con dolor, como suponiendo lo que había ocurrido entre ellos. Shun se sintió molesto al no recibir el saludo correspondiente del pelilargo. Como suponía, al otro día Shiryu estaría hiriente con él, ofendido por un engaño que no era tal.

**(…)**

_"Tú piensas que no podré vivir sin ti.  
Que no podré sobrevivir,  
Que nada me queda, si no estás junto a mí.  
Verás que no es así._

Tú piensas que jamás seré feliz sin ti,  
Que destruiste al fin mi corazón,  
Que no voy a descubrir la forma de volver atrás sin ti,  
Yo sé que sí, ya lo verás.

No necesito a nadie más,  
Podré resistir, voy a poder seguir,  
Lo haré por mí, será mi gloria personal,  
Nadie ni tú me la podrá quitar, verás.

Acepta la verdad: No lloraré por ti,  
Yo sé que así será, podré salir.  
Voy a saltar sin red y no voy a caer,  
Será mejor sin ti, ya lo verás."

(1)

**(…)**

Los días transcurrieron entre los arranques de celos del Dragón y las caricias furtivas de Seiya cuando en un descuido los dejaban solos. Claro, nadie se lo imaginaba, nadie supuso nunca que el Pegasus besaba a su amigo cuando nadie veía. Y entre las constantes preguntas del hermano mayo, sin obviar por supuesto los acercamientos o intentos de Hyoga, la vida de Shun se convirtió en un caos.

Un día, mientras caminaba tranquilamente por el centro de Tokio, vio algo que lo dejó sin aliento. Retsu estaba siendo besado por el Cisne. Andrómeda y él ya no eran novios, ya nada podía recriminarle.

Un poco escondido, Shun observó como el Cisne abandonaba el lugar tomando un taxi. Qué locura, si el mundo era tan grande cruzarse ahí. Una prueba, una más. Pensar que Hyoga jamás había querido besarlo en público por el dichoso "qué dirán", para verlo muy acaramelado con _ese_.

Se acercó decidido hasta el muchacho y lo llamó. Este volteo al escuchar su nombre y cuando lo vio a Shun, su rostro lo dijo todo.

—¿Sí? —preguntó el muchacho con duda. Era apuesto, tenía una sedosa cabellera morena y una expresión indiferente en el rostro.  
—Te parecerá loco, pero quiero hacerte una pregunta —dijo a rajatabla Andrómeda.  
—Bien. Adelante, pregúntame.  
—¿Hyoga y tú…? ¿Desde cuándo...?  
—¿Desde cuándo estamos juntos? —Interrumpió Retsu sin paciencia al ver que le costaba tanto hacer esa pregunta.  
—Sí. —¿Por qué demonios hacía esa pregunta? Dudas quizás. Se decía que cuando uno sospechaba, era porque había una certeza. Bien, ahora lo sabría.  
—¿Y por qué quieres saberlo? —Con esa pregunta el muchacho desarmó a Shun, quien comenzó a balbucear.  
—Bueno, pues... porque... yo... Supongo que no es desde hoy ni desde ayer...  
—No, por supuesto. De hecho hoy cumplimos un mes —soltó Retsu con fastidio. ¿Por qué el ex de su novio la hacía esas preguntas? Andrómeda arqueó las cejas, incrédulo. Por lo visto las mentiras del Cisne iban más allá de lo que suponía.  
—Escúchame, Retsu... Hyoga no es lo que parece. Es un buen chico, pero... créeme... ¿tú lo quieres?  
—Lo amo —respondió el muchacho y eso se podía leer en sus ojos.  
—Pensarás que intento... ¡Dios! Tú lo amas... créeme que te lastimará. —Shun comenzó a sentirse muy mal. ¿Hasta dónde había llegado Hyoga? "Celos sin sentido" solía decirle.  
—No sé qué quieres decirme.  
—Retsu... Hyoga estuvo conmigo la semana pasada —dijo sin medir en las consecuencias.  
—¿C-Cómo? —El muchacho sonrió nervioso— Sí, seguro que fue a hablar. O sea, él me dijo que...  
—Que estaba trabajando, ¿cierto? A mí me decía lo mismo cuando me engañaba contigo —dijo Shun y el rostro de Retsu le respondió afirmativamente.  
—Sí, pero... ¿hablaron?  
—Nos acostamos. —Andrómeda intentó hacerle entrar en razón, pero lo único que consiguió fue que el joven rompiera a llorar en público.  
—Pero... —balbuceó. Recién en ese momento Shun se dio cuenta de muchas verdades.  
—Escúchame, Retsu... no llores, no vale la pena que llores por él. Créeme, es solo el comienzo. He estado cinco años a su lado y conozco todas sus artimañas, cuando quieras hablar... si me necesitas, no dudes en buscarme. No intento separarte de él, de hecho con todo esto: te lo regalo con moño. Yo ya no quiero nada de él, ni su mediocre amistad. —Shun finalizó con una lágrima y decidió retirarse del lugar cuando Retsu se lo pidió con un simple "vete". Había dicho todo, en parte él ya estaba afuera, era el turno de Retsu.

Andrómeda caminó hacia al departamento, las piernas le temblaban y el corazón le latía con desesperación. Su cabeza comenzaba a reaccionar y comenzó a comprender las cosas. Nunca creyó que dolería tanto.

Llegó por fin al departamento y su hermano, como era de esperarse, estaba trabajando. Cerró la puerta y se dejó caer al suelo, sentado en la alfombra rompió a llorar. Cuando pudo tranquilizarse a su izquierda estaba el teléfono.

Lo tomó y pensó... ¿a quién llamaría? Necesitaba hablar con alguien. Por Zeus, de no haber discutido con Shiryu podría hablar con él, pero no. De todos modos no podía llamarlo, sería jugar con sus sentimientos, lo lastimaría hablando del Cisne, más siendo millones las veces que el Dragón quiso abrirle los ojos y él creído que lo hacía solo por intentar separarlo del Cisne.

Marcó el número y del otro lado lo atendió Seiya. ¿Justo tenía que ser él? Y sí, ¿quién más?

—¿Hola?  
—Hola, Seiya... Disculpa, no sé qué estoy haciendo. —Shun cortó el teléfono al escuchar la voz del Pegasus. No podía comportarse tan débil. Debía ser fuerte.

El teléfono sonó causándole un sobresalto. Atendió y era su amigo Seiya, preocupado por la sorpresiva llamada y el corte imprevisto de la conversación, Shun no supo qué decir para explicarse y para colmo rompió a llorar sin poder evitarlo. Una sola pregunta del Pegasus desencadenó toda la explicación. Andrómeda le relató todo lo visto.

—¿Y sabes Seiya qué es lo peor de todo esto? Es que aún sigo llorando cuando él no lo vale. ¡No puedo ser tan pendejo!  
—Bueno, Shun, pero es normal que te sientas mal, han sido muchas cosas. Por más que no sientas nada por Hyoga, como dices, en natural que te duela, más la mentira que otra cosa —dijo Seiya comprensivamente.  
—Claro, es eso lo que me duele, pero de todos modos me siento peor conmigo mismo. Por creer que ya lo había superado, por ser un estúpido. Hasta me acosté contigo esa noche creyendo que así las cosas serían más fáciles, y lo único que conseguí fue sentirme peor... Perdón Seiya, no quiero decir que tú me hiciste sentir mal, la situación... —Shun se sintió mal al decir aquello, por suerte las lágrimas comenzaban a obedecerle.  
—Lo entiendo, no tienes nada que explicar.  
—Pensé que entregándome a otra persona... Dios, estaba tan asustado que ni siquiera pude acabar; pero no fue tu culpa, yo lo pasé más que bien... —mintió a lo último para confortarlo.  
—Entonces, Shun... te debo otra vuelta —dijo el Pegasus intentando consolar a su amigo con un poco de humor. Andrómeda sonrió, ya no se sentía tan mal. Se puso de pie aun con el teléfono en la mano y comenzó a caminar, la conversación había cambiado de tono.  
—¿Sí? ¿Cuándo?  
—Cuando tú quieras. Yo estoy aquí siempre.  
—Pero... tendría que ser un día en el que todos salgan —dijo Andrómeda más que nada refiriéndose a la constante presencia del Dragón.  
— _Síp_... no vaya a ser como el otro día que por poco más nos sorprenden besándonos en la cocina. —Ambos rompieron a reír recordando el momento.

Shun le agradeció a su amigo las palabras de consuelo y el hecho de escuchar por más de media hora a un patético hombre llorando por teléfono. Se sintió apenado por el espectáculo que dio, pero Seiya lo tranquilizó diciéndole que era normal sentirse así y que siempre estaría ahí para escucharlo. Y así fue y así sería, eran amigos y para eso estaban los amigos.

Y los amigos también estaban para distraerse y apoyarse en sus peores momentos. Por eso Seiya y Shiryu, a quien se le había pasado el enojo como siempre ocurría, sacaron a Shun a pasear una noche, nada mejor que un par de tragos para olvidar. Aunque fiera una mentira, uno cree que tomando alcohol todo sería más llevadero. Podía serlo en esas horas, pero después era peor.

Eligieron un bar sencillo y una mesa ubicada a la calle y se sentaron, el destino se mostró a favor de Andrómeda cuando sus ojos se cruzaron con los de una joven que él conocía muy bien.

—Shun, mira... es Sadako —dijo Seiya con alegría.

Sadako era una joven compañera de él quien estaba atrás de Shun, pero claro, Andrómeda en ese entonces estaba perdidamente enamorado de un hombre. Shiryu se mantuvo ajeno, pero su rostro lo decía todo, aún más las actitudes de esa noche. Por lo visto estaba decidido a emborracharse, sobre todo cuando Shun, sacando a flote sus pocas armas de seducción se sentó con la chica en una mesa aparte. Todo iba bien, perfectamente, la noche era especial y Sadako aún le correspondía a Andrómeda. Todo iba perfectamente bien hasta que... sí, hasta que el Dragón lo intercedió cuando este iba al baño.

—Shun, escúchame, por favor —dijo el pelilargo abrazando a su amigo a la vista de la muchacha.  
—Shiryu, no me hagas esto, no hoy... por favor.  
—Yo sé que haces esto por despecho. Sé que te sientes mal, pero créeme, esa chica...  
—Shiryu, basta. No lo arruines —suplicó Shun harto de que su mejor amigo se le confesara siempre en momentos como ese.  
—Te amo. —Y tuvo que decirlo. Andrómeda deshizo el abrazo y salió del bar, Shiryu había arruinado su noche. Caminó solo hasta que el Dragón lo alcanzó.  
—¡Basta, Shiryu! Ya lo sé, pero entiéndeme... no me hagas esto.  
—No puedes irte solo.  
—Soy grande, no soy un niño. No me pasará nada. Quiero caminar un rato solo. —No quería lastimar a su amigo quien comenzaba a derramar lágrimas de impotencia.

A lo lejos estaba Seiya, ajeno a todo y a la vez involucrado se acercó al lugar. Luego de cruzar un par de palabras comenzaron a caminar juntos. Shun iba solo adelante mientras el Pegasus caminaba al lado de un destrozado Dragón. Qué noche de mierda, sin duda.

Una vez que llegaron a la mansión Seiya acostó a un borracho pelilargo y bajó a la sala, ahora el que lloraba era Shun. Qué cuadro.

—¿Qué paso?  
—Nada.  
—¿Cómo _nada_? —inquirió el Pegasus un poco risueño por el vano intento de tapar el sol con un dedo.  
—Sé que soy una mala persona, pero no puedo corresponderle...  
—¿A qué te refieres?  
—Shiryu por decimonovena vez me dijo... —No supo si decirlo, pero bueno, ahí estaba contándolo. Igual no hizo falta pues Seiya lo interpretó— Él hace tiempo que...  
—No lo sabía.  
—¿No? Ustedes son tan amigos que creí que él… En fin... —pronunció Andrómeda, era tan obvio por momentos.  
—¿Y por qué no le das una oportunidad?  
—No, Seiya. Durante estos meses me he cuidado de lo que decía y de lo que hacía, por un amigo... pero todo tiene un límite. Tengo derecho a ser feliz. ¿Qué? Acaso nunca estaré con alguien. Nunca conoceré a alguien o me enamoraré de alguien, ¿por Shiryu? Como lo he dicho antes, Shiryu es mi amigo, no mi novio, y he pasado cinco años de mi vida rindiéndole cuantas a una persona, no lo haré ahora por un amigo. Lo quiero, con toda mi alma, pero no puedo más que darle esto, si mis actitudes le duelen, deberá aprender a olvidar, a olvidarme... —Shun se llevó la mano a la frente.  
—Te entiendo. Entiendo lo que quieres decir.  
—Encima no es una vez. No fue solamente esta, Seiya. Ya me cansaron sus actitudes. Más que un amigo se comporta como un novio, cuando yo no le di ese lugar. —Andrómeda calló de golpe, eso no era cierto y por ese motivo se corrigió—: Bueno, quizás... no quizás, no. Yo durante este tiempo le he dado falsas esperanzas, así que sí... es mi culpa.  
—Igual, él debería comprender que...  
—Exactamente —interrumpió—, si es así de celoso cómo amigo, no me lo quiero imaginar cómo novio.

Shun terminó la conversación con el Pegasus y se despidió, debía volver al departamento pues comenzaba a ser de día y su hermano se levantaría para ir a trabajar. No sería prudente que se encontrara con la habitación de Andrómeda vacía. Así que caminó con el corazón y la cabeza echa un desastre. Muchas emociones juntas. Llegó, saludó a su hermano y se acostó a dormir.

Dicen que lo peor de todo es la indiferencia. Así, con una indiferencia dolorosa, trató Shun a Hyoga cuando se vieron inevitablemente un día en el que Andrómeda fue de visita. El Cisne se acercó a él, pero este ya ni siquiera lo consideraba un amigo, pues a un amigo no se le miente, y él le había mentido de la manera más vil. No solo a él, sino también a alguien que lo amaba.

—Shun, espera. No me esquives.  
—No, Hyoga. No tengo nada que hablar contigo. Ni siquiera somos amigos —negó Shun escapando de la presencia del Cisne, pero este lo siguió por el pasillo.  
—Espera, déjame explicarte...  
—A mí nada tienes que explicarme.  
—¿Tú hablaste con Retsu? —El Cisne lo sabía, pero quería hablar del tema tranquilo y explicarle.  
—No lo lastimes. Parece un buen chico... y te ama. —Andrómeda no se quedó allí y se marchó del lugar.

El que también se alejó del lugar fue Hyoga, pero para siempre de la mansión. Con su sueldo se alquiló una pequeña habitación y se alejó un poco del grupo. Más que nada por Shun y las miradas inquisidoras de sus demás amigos. Aunque con Ikki la relación se había vuelto más que extraña, pues era el único que aún lo trataba como siempre: _Mal_ , pero por lo menos lo trataba, claro, ya había dejado a su hermanito y no tenía de qué preocuparse y por ende de qué pelear con él.

Para empeorar la situación Shiryu intentó dialogar con Shun una tarde de visita. Quería aclarar las cosas con él y sincerarse de nuevo, todavía no perdía las esperanzas.

—Shun, perdóname, pero quiero que sepas... Lo sabes, no hace falta. —El Dragón se sintió incómodo, pero tenía que hablarlo. Andrómeda lo escuchaba mientras se sentaba en el banco del jardín. La brisa de la tarde era fría, pero a la vez agradable—. Somos amigos desde hace muchos años. Te considero una persona muy especial y sé que a veces actúo mal, pero en consecuencia... ¿entiendes?  
—Sí, Shiryu. Yo también te considero un amigo muy querido.  
—Por eso no me gustaría que las cosas quedaran mal entre nosotros. Tú sabes lo que yo siento por ti, y sé que tú también actúas en consecuencia haciendo cosas para solucionar tus problemas.

Shun comprendió lo que su amigo le quería decir y sonrió frente a la idea de que ese hombre lo conocía más que él mismo. Pues sí, muchas veces hacía estupideces para olvidar el dolor y bien sabía que no lo conseguiría de esas tontas maneras.

—Lo que quiero decirte es... Perdón. No quiero perder tu amistad, aunque sea te quiero como amigo —concluyó.  
—Por supuesto, Shiryu. Perdóname tú, porque esto ha sido mi culpa. Yo...  
—No, Shun. No creas que me he enamorado de ti porque diste lugar a eso, son mis sentimientos y lo hubiera sentido así, aunque me hubieras rechazado desde entrada.  
—Está bien, pero no vuelvas a hacer algo así como lo de la otra noche —finalizó Andrómeda y ambos esbozaron una sonrisa al ver que la amistad seguía en pie.

**(…)**

Habían pasado seis meses desde la separación con el Cisne y mucho había ocurrido en ese tiempo. La prueba final para Shun llegó una tarde camino a la mansión, la prueba de que ya había dejado atrás el amor de Hyoga cuando se cruzó con Jabu quien lo saludó con amabilidad para luego entablar un diálogo ameno. Supo que Andrómeda no estaba con el Cisne pues lo había visto una noche con un joven tomando unos tragos. La noche del seminario. Que sorpresa para Shun descubrir eso. Tanto que rompió a reír al ver hasta donde había llegado el cinismo y las mentiras del Cisne. Se despidió del Unicornio y se alejó feliz de descubrir que ya no le dolía. A pesar de saber que Retsu estaba con Hyoga desde mucho antes que romper la relación. Eran tal para cual esos dos. Si Retsu siguió junto al Cisne a pesar de todo, dejaba demostrado la poca autoestima que se tenía; pero a Shun ese tema ya lo tenía sin cuidado, era un capítulo aparte en su vida. Llegó a la mansión con una sonrisa de incredulidad y asombro, tanto que Seiya le preguntó qué le pasaba y él contó la conversación con Jabu dejando a todos sorprendidos.

—¿Qué haces aquí, hermano? —preguntó Andrómeda sentándose a la mesa después de quitarse la mochila.  
—¿Qué? ¿No puedo venir?  
—Sí, pero me sorprende...  
—Hoy tuve franco y decidí venir a verlos. —¿Desde cuándo el Phoenix era tan sociable?  
—Ey, Shun, ¿adivina qué? —soltó el Dragón con alegría mirando al Phoenix, quien le correspondió con una mueca de picardía.  
—Sí, hermanito, adivina qué se trae Seiya entre manos —dijo Ikki. El aludido escondió nervioso la mirada y tomó un sorbo de té ignorando la conversación—. El muy cretino tiene novia —soltó rompiendo a reír.  
—¿Lo has visto? Ahora lo vamos a _perder_ —dijo el pelilargo refiriéndose a que el Pegasus le dedicaría más tiempo a su nueva chica.  
—No, no me van a perder. Mi novia es mi novia y mis amigos son mis amigos. Una cosa no quita la otra —dijo el Pegasus afirmando la novedad y cuánto le molestó a Shun eso.

Andrómeda se sintió un poco dolido, pero ¿por qué? Si ellos dos no eran nada. Solo amigos que compartían un agradable momento cuando la situación se daba. Quizás en vez de celos era envidia, porque él aún seguía solo y ya ni siquiera lo tendría a su amigo.

Shun, transparente como siempre con sus sentimientos, dejó demostrada su molestia frente a ese tema con el rostro y las actitudes. Aun siguió en ese estado turbulento cuando al llegar la noche se sentaron en los sillones para ver una película.

El Pegasus también notó eso y buscó acercarse a su amigo. Estaban sentados uno al lado del otro y en un momento en el que los dejaron solos, Seiya posó una mano sobre el brazo de su amigo y este lo miró. ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando? El Pegasus respondió esa pregunta tácita con un beso en los labios. Bien, había quedado claro. Shun sonrió tranquilo al comprender que esa historia seguía su curso. Hasta comenzó a bromear con Shiryu y su hermano sobre la nueva novia de Seiya.

Las cosas quedaron más en claro cuando a la madrugada y mientras todos dormían el Pegasus se escabulló con Shun en un cuarto para tener sexo. Sí, ahora Andrómeda pasaba a ser un amante. ¿Quién se lo imaginaría en esa situación?

Sin embargo, a pesar de tenerlo a su amigo de aquella manera, Shun comenzaba a sentirse solo. Cuánto anhelaba las caricias, los besos y las palabras del otro; pero se había prometido no enamorarse de su amigo, Seiya era solo eso, aún más en el presente con su nueva novia.

Era inevitable el cuestionamiento en Shun, pues comenzaba a necesitar eso de lo que antes se quejaba, el "rendirle cuentas" a alguien. Para colmo Shiryu se había enojado con él de nuevo, quien no entendía por qué demonio no le correspondía.

Diablos... Andrómeda lo pensó bien. ¿Y si ahuyentaba esa soledad con el Dragón? Pero no. Si se comportaba de aquella manera siendo solo amigos, como novio... _No, no y no_. La situación era más que tirante.

Entre la relación extraña con el Pegasus y la presión del Dragón, la situación para Shun llegó a su pico más alto cuando una tarde de visita se cruzó con su _ex_. Bien, no había sentido nada por él, ni siquiera enojo, además la relación con Retsu ya era formal.

Aunque Andrómeda debía admitir que en más de una oportunidad se le cruzó por la mente la idea de acostarse con el Cisne. Estaba sentado en el sillón a la espera de que Seiya bajara, cuando Hyoga ocupó un lugar a su lado.

—Hola, Shun. ¿Cómo estás? Tanto tiempo. —En parte era cierto, acostumbrados a verse todos los días, pasar a no verse por cuatro meses era extraño.  
—Bien. ¿Y tú? ¿Retsu cómo anda? —La revancha de Andrómeda.  
—Bien. ¿Y tus cosas?  
—Bien. Todo bien.  
—¿Estás con alguien? —inquirió el Cisne cruzándose de brazos, Shun levantó la vista y le respondió.  
—No.  
—¿Y con Seiya? —La revancha del ruso.  
—Es solo sexo.  
—Shun —Hyoga se tragó sus palabras y su orgullo— yo quiero hablarte...  
—Si vas a hablar del pasado, guárdatelo —dijo molesto cuando comprendió por el tono que el Cisne iba a tocar ese tema.  
—No, espera. Quiero... Necesito... ¿Sabes? Aún sigues en mi mente. En mi vida... todo me recuerda a ti —confesó y Shun sonrió, pues a él le pasaba lo mismo—. Y a pesar de que estoy con Retsu, de que mi vida sigue, de que pasó el tiempo... Cada día me doy cuenta de que te amo. Y que pase lo que pase no dejaré de hacerlo.  
—Eres un cínico, ha pasado un año —Shun se desarmó en ese momento. ¿Cómo podía decirle una cosa así?  
—Tú, Shun, ¿aún me amas?  
—No, Hyoga —soltó Andrómeda poniéndose de pie, creyó que ese capítulo se había cerrado, pero en apariencias aún no.  
—Espera, no huyas —pidió Hyoga poniéndose de pie y tomándolo por los hombros—. Mírame a los ojos y dime que ya te has olvidado de lo que teníamos.

Shun levantó la vista y se encontró con esos luceros celestes. ¿Por qué en un momento como ese comenzaba a flaquear? Quizás aún... No podía ser, él ya había dejado de amar al Cisne. Y entonces, ¿por qué dudaba?

—Hyoga, yo... no... No lo olvido, pero ya fue —dijo dolido y se alejó de quien, a pesar del tiempo, conseguía arrancarle lágrimas de dolor y quizás de amor.

Llegó devastado al departamento. Pasó varios días encerrado allí, en su cuarto. No quiso visitar por un tiempo a sus amigos. ¿ _Amigos_?... Seiya su amante. Shiryu su enamorado. Hyoga su ex. ¿No le quedaban amigos, acaso? Ikki llegó al departamento y encontró a su hermano encerrado como vivía en este último tiempo.

—Shun, ¿quieres tomar algo conmigo? —preguntó el Phoenix desabrochándose la camisa.  
—Bueno —soltó en un suspiro.  
—¿Qué harás? —inquirió mientras preparaba el té.  
—¿Qué...? —Andrómeda se sintió desarmado por esa pregunta.  
—Digo... con los chicos. ¿Qué harás? Supongo que tu vida es un caos hoy en día.  
—Hermano… —murmuró asombrado.  
—Te preguntarás que cómo lo sé y aún más importante: qué es lo que sé... —dijo y Shun solo asintió incrédulo, jamás se le había escapado algo frente a su hermano mayor.  
—Bueno, Shun... eres mi hermanito. Me doy cuenta de lo que te ocurre. He visto cómo te pusiste cuando te enteraste que Seiya tenía novia. Creo que hasta Shiryu lo notó, y dicho sea de paso, se nota a la legua lo que esa lagartija siente por ti.  
—Hermano... No sé qué decirte.  
—No digas nada. Solo quiero verte bien. Que soluciones tus asuntos personales. Con Hyoga todo ha terminado, pero... aún te quedan pendientes.  
—Sí. Es cierto —reconoció aceptando la taza con la infusión caliente—, pero con Seiya no hay nada. O sea... —Shun no supo cómo explicarle a su propio hermano que solo era sexo.  
—Es una relación sin compromisos —dijo Ikki en auxilio comprendiendo a la perfección.  
—Claro. Y con Shiryu... Bueno, Shiryu es todo un caso...  
—No le correspondes —soltó consciente de todo.  
—Exactamente. Hermano, tú... ¿cómo lo supiste?  
—Ya te dije, Shun. Te conozco, conozco tus reacciones. Me di cuenta con el tiempo, cuando las cosas se fueron dando. Ya sabes… Las actitudes de las personas; pero lo que importa aquí es qué harás... con tus sentimientos.  
—Sí. Durante este tiempo lo he pensado. Yo a los chicos los quiero con toda mi alma, pero... he armado un desastre.  
—No es tu culpa. Son los sentimientos —dijo Ikki comprensivamente y sorprendiendo a su hermano.  
—Me iré.  
—Lo supuse.  
—Hermano, ¿hay algo que no sepas? —preguntó divertido. Acaso ¿tan transparente era? Sí, mucho más cuando se trataba de su hermano.  
—¿A dónde irás?  
—Iré al Santuario… A entrenar. Al fin y al cabo eso me mantendrá con la mente ocupada. Ya que soy el sucesor de Virgo, Shaka me dejó en claro que no le molestaría entrenarme. Claro, siempre y cuando no busque asesinarlo para ocupar el cargo —comentó con despreocupación y ambos rompieron a reír.  
—Me parece bien. Aunque no entiendo por qué quieres ir a entrenar cuando tienes tiempo para disfrutar. Después te llamarán para que ocupes el cargo y esa responsabilidad será ineludible y eterna. ¿Por qué adelantarse, entonces? —dijo el Phoenix poniéndose de pie para llevar la taza vacía hasta la pileta de la cocina.  
—Sí, lo sé, pero allá tendré otras responsabilidades, otros asuntos que atender. Aquí las cosas tomaron un curso extraño para mí. Necesito alejarme un poco de todo y de todos.  
—Lo comprendo. En ese caso te deseo buen viaje y buena suerte. ¿Cuándo te irás?  
—En cuanto pueda.

La conversación personal llegó a su fin cuando Ikki le propuso ir comprar bebidas para hacer una mini despedida, solo ellos dos. Shun se iría, tal vez escapando de sus problemas o tal vez en busca de una solución; pero si iría, sin importar la razón.

Con suerte algo distinto lo estaría esperando allí. Sabía que sus problemas no los solucionaría alejándose de todo y de todos, quizás solo conseguiría sumarse más dramas cuando llegara al Templo de Virgo. No lo sabía, pero debía intentarlo. No tenía nada que perder. Ya no tenía nada, de hecho.

* * *

**FIN**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) Traducción de "Verás", de Madonna.


	4. Mi hermano...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Extra.

Ikki caminó con la pesada caja en los brazos y como pudo tocó timbre. Había llegado a la pensión en donde cierto energúmeno había ido a vivir luego del gran caos que Shun, o mejor dicho los sentimientos, causaron. Por la puerta apareció vestido tan solo con unos jean gastados.

—¿Qué quieres?  
—¿Estas son maneras de recibirme, ganso maleducado? Eres un mal ex-cuñado ¿lo sabías? —dijo el Phoenix prácticamente arrojándole la caja que el Cisne aceptó curioso.  
—¿Y esto?  
—Mi inocente hermanito, en inocente actitud, me pidió que te alcanzara tus cosas.  
El Cisne entendió la situación.  
—Claro, y tú has venido a traerme mis cosas solo porque él te lo pidió —remarcó con ironía. Conociendo a Ikki no le sorprendía que antes de pisar su casa, prefiriera prender fuego sus pertenencias.  
—Sí. ¿O acaso tu cabecita tonta y rubia maquinó otra idea? —cuestionó. Hyoga le dedico una sonrisa sarcástica.  
—Eres un hipócrita. Lo puedo leer en tus ojos.  
—Piensa lo que se te venga en gana.  
—Dime, Shun... ¿cómo está? —preguntó con interés. Ya había pasado más de un año y medio de la separación y en esos últimos seis meses curiosamente con el único que había tenido contacto era con Ikki. Quizás porque sabía que esa era la única manera de estar al tanto de todo y de todos. Con Retsu la relación no había funcionado desde el inicio, nunca pudo amarlo.  
—Mejor. Ahora que tú no estás en su vida, ¿cómo quieres que esté? —Siempre que podía, se la devolvía con ponzoña. El Cisne asintió un par de veces analizando la situación.  
—Ex cuñado —pronunció en son de burla— ¿quieres tomar una tacita de café?  
—¿Ves, ganso? Ya has mostrado la hilacha, como siempre.  
—Discúlpame, Phoenix, pero yo ya no estoy con tu tierno e inocente hermanito, no tienes de qué preocuparte y no tengo por qué responder a tus pullas —le dio la espalda para agregar—: Si no vas a pasar, cierra la puerta y vete.

El Phoenix no iría a quedarse allí parado sin hacer nada. Ingreso al lugar atravesando un largo pasillo y varias puertas hasta dar con una que se encontraba abierta, en ella pudo ver a Hyoga con la caja vaciándola sobre una cama. Cuando lo vio a Ikki, plasmó una sonrisa de satisfacción y triunfo en los labios.

—Ahora eres tú quien al fin muestra la hilacha. —Terminó de acomodar las cosas sin prestarle atención—. Te tomaste tu tiempo —Y no lo entendía, porque hacía ya casi dos años que Hyoga había terminado con Shun. Comprendía, eso sí, las dudas, reticencias y temores de Ikki, pero ambos eran adultos, se suponía que debían saber cómo sobrellevar la tensión.  
—No te ilusiones, rubito. —Sentenció el Phoenix con autosuficiencia observando la precaria vivienda— ¿Y el café? ¿O era solo una excusa?

El Cisne levantó su vista y lo miró de manera provocativa. Luego se puso de pie y caminó hasta la cocina para preparar ese dichoso café, preguntándose quién de los dos daría el brazo a torcer.

El Phoenix se acercó hasta la mesada y apoyó la espalda en ella observando al Cisne ir de un lado al otro. Con el tiempo se había vuelto más sensual, incitante y hermoso. ¿Por qué negarlo? La historia que habían tenido hacía más de seis años años aun seguía latente, quizás con más fuerza y pasión que en su momento. El tiempo había pasado y ahora eran hombre y no adolescentes; pero en ese entonces, era solo un juego, solo una excursión aventurada hacia lo desconocido y llamativo: el sexo. Hasta que un buen día Ikki encontró al Cisne acostado en la cama con su hermanito. Eso había sido suficiente para el Phoenix, amaba más a su querido hermanito. Shun amaba al Cisne y el Cisne… ¿a quién? Sin duda esa era una espina difícil de quitar.

—¿Qué miras? ¿Te debo algo? —preguntó Hyoga entre molesto e incómodo por las miradas que le dedicaba su ex cuñado.  
—Sí. Como unos siete años de ausencia —dijo tomándolo de un brazo para estrecharlo contra su cuerpo. Los labios hicieron contacto mientras las manos de Ikki se aferraban con hambre a las redondeces del Cisne, quien no pudo evitar gemir excitado por el trato violento.

El Phoenix le devoraba con pasión la boca, mordisqueándolo mientras, aún en la cocina, comenzaban a desvestirse. A medida que llegaban a la cama una prenda era quitada de en medio.

En pocos segundos, sin dejar de lado las lujuriosas caricias, terminaron desnudos. El Cisne sentado en la cama y el Phoenix de pie con el miembro erguido a escasos centímetros del rostro de Hyoga, quien miró ese pene, tan distinto al de Shun y lo recordó... como así recordó las veces que se le ofreció al Phoenix siendo rechazado.

La inexcusable razón de por qué lo odiaba a muerte. Era algo que Ikki nunca toleró, ¿cómo podía ser capaz de buscar sexo con él estando con su hermanito? Más allá de la pasión o del amor, Ikki no podía, no.

El Cisne, sin pensar más en el pasado, tragó el pene surcado de venas saboreando con devoción. Esa mezcla de olores tan característico inundó sus sentidos. El Phoenix echó la cabeza hacia tras mientras que con las manos sujetaba la rubia cabellera de su amante para obligarlo a recibir el semen que pronto saldría y así fue, golpeó contra el paladar del Cisne y eso los motivo aún más.

El Phoenix se acostó sobre Hyoga para cubrirle el cuerpo con besos cálidos y excitantes. El Cisne le acarició el cabello instándolo a llegar hasta su intimidad. Cuando lo hizo, como si anhelara aquello desde hacía mucho tiempo, Ikki probó su miembro, hasta el punto de la eyaculación.

Cuando el Cisne avisó que pronto se vendría, su amante comenzó a masturbarlo con vehemencia logrando que el semen saliera en un chorro directo a la cara. El Phoenix no se asqueó, por el contrario, su libido aumento. Ese maldito era capaz de llevarlo al límite de la locura.

Aún excitado como en un principio, el Phoenix escaló hasta llegar a la boca de su amante quien sin privarse de nada le relamió el rostro con morbosidad para quitar todo rastro de semen, su propio semen.

Aquello encendió aún más a Ikki. Levantó las piernas de Hyoga para facilitar la penetración e introdujo el pene otra vez erguido, arrancándole quejidos de dolor y de placer. La penetración era sublime, por lo anhelada, por lo extrañada. Por tanta, tanta ausencia. Llegó al fondo de su intimidad y allí se quedó. Quieto, pues si se movía el semen pronto saldría.

—Ya, Ikki... muévete... dámela. —El Cisne ya no aguantaba más, quería cuanto antes que comenzara la deliciosa tortura.  
—Ahí va... Ahora. Déjame un rato así —siseó el Phoenix como su excitación se lo permitió y comenzó a bombear rítmica y frenéticamente.

Con cada estocada firme y segura, un gemido estrepitoso de ambos. La habitación se llenó de quejidos y aromas. El Phoenix aferró las piernas del Cisne, clavándole los dedos y causándole dolor; pero al Cisne no le importó, lo único que quería era sentirlo así, que lo tomara con bronca y deseo contenido.

Eyaculó llenando a Hyoga y su vacío corazón. El semen tan abundante se deslizó por los glúteos y por las piernas. Se quedaron acostados en silencio, intentando regularizar la respiración y así se durmieron.

El Cisne despertó solo. Como supuso Ikki había "escapado", la soledad lo llenó por completo. Todavía desnudo se sentó en la cama y hundió la cabeza entre las piernas aferrándose a ellas, cuando giró la vista encontró un pequeño papel. Era del Phoenix, quien no se llevaba con las palabras, como solía decir él.

> "Siempre fuimos malos cuñados, ¿quién nos asegura que seremos buenos amantes?
> 
> Tu amigo, Ikki."

Una imperceptible lágrima amarga se deslizó por la mejilla del Cisne. "Cobarde", pensó Hyoga, pero no, nada podía recriminarle. Él supo cuánto lo lastimó aquella fatídica tarde, pudo ver en los ojos del Phoenix todo ese dolor; pero era Shun, ¿qué podían hacer? Hyoga en verdad lo amó a Andrómeda, a su manera, que podía reprocharse, pero lo había hecho. Ahora era el turno del Phoenix para verlo sufrir por un amor vacío, nocivo y necio.

Siguió leyendo el papel al encontrar una posdata.

> "P/D: Maldito ruso malnacido, no me gustan las pastas así que elabora algo mejor para la cena."

Ahora, una imperceptible sonrisa nostálgica surcó los labios de Hyoga.

**Fin**

**Author's Note:**

> Disc.: SS es de Kurumada :)


End file.
